


Adultery

by cleansingcream



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Drama, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleansingcream/pseuds/cleansingcream
Summary: A Naruto/Akatsuki No Yona Crossover. It tells a story about an affair between Sakura Uchiha and Son Hak when they’re both adults (and at the same age). It was set in the future when Yona was already a queen and Kouka was having a political relation with Konoha with Naruto as the Hokage.





	1. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura got herself a very surprising guest when she was all alone in her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I twisted the whole timing and background. In this story, Yona was already the queen of Kouka and they're all adults here. I know that Akatsuki No Yona was set not in modern era but it's alternate universe where Kouka is a lot like Konoha, a traditional yet (slightly) modernized place though the story won't take a lot of Kouka as the background, it's more at Konoha. Sakura's already married to Sasuke and she already had Sarada and yes, it is a story about an affair featuring an incredibly uncommon pairing.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this crossover featuring this uncommon pairing in this uncommon story.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto, Boruto, Akatsuki no Yona and anything related to them do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1 : Meeting Again**

It was a mundane day for Sakura. A lonely day too. Her child was out there doing missions for weeks and her husband was on mission again and Sakura never knew how long would that mission be. She had a morning shift that day and she chose to stay home, watching tv alone at her living room at night. Suddenly, familiar faces showed up on tv. Familiar faces aside from Naruto and Shikamaru who greeted the Royalties from Kouka Empire. She saw a glimpse of the face of the man who made her heart beat faster. He was still the bodyguard of the queen. Almost always beside the queen. Son Hak. Son _fucking_ Hak.

Hak was handsome and tall and dark. He had the same small eyes, the slightly tanned skin and the raven hair. He was brute, macho yet romantic at the same time. He was brash but very protective. The last thing that she wouldn't tell anyone was the great sex she had experienced with Hak. The mind-blowing multiple orgasms.

Sakura met him for the first time during a mission in protecting a queen. She remembered seeing Hak for the first time was like seeing another Sasuke. But, flirtier. The guy that every girl would go head over heels for. She was very cautious at first. It was until several events that led them together. It was an emotional rollercoaster, a turmoil, when Hak flirted with her. She was already a mother with a young daughter who she left for this mission, with a husband who's barely there, and then there was this handsome caring gentleman who swooped her off of her feet. The sex was great and she needed it so badly. Sakura thought what happened in Kouka stayed in Kouka but not until few years later Hak appeared again in Konoha.

It was winter and snowing lightly. It was late night, Sakura was walking home alone wearing thick clothing. She got used to the life of being a single mother. Sasuke barely came back. She had to raise Sarada alone. Her nose was red because of the cold and in front of her house there was a familiar man standing there. Tall, blue eyes, dark raven hair with blue undertone. He looked like he hadn't aged a day since the day she left Kouka. He was wearing thick white fur coat over his dark blue kimono and still covering his blade with clothings.

He was blushing too when he saw Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan, long time no see, i was looking for you" Hak smirked, his face made Sakura's heart beat faster. His flushing orgasm face kept coming back to Sakura's head. She could never forget how their sexual experiences together connected her to Hak.

"Hi, Hak" Sakura was frozen. She had no idea what she should do to Hak. Seeing him in Konoha was so surreal, like a dream. He was the teenage girl fantasy and then he stood before her, the handsome admirable general of wind tribe, Son Hak.

They were both inside Sakura's house. She was still blushing while preparing for foods and drink for her guest. He took off the outer layer of his clothing, he was wearing a low v neck, exposing his chest to Sakura, that view alone already aroused Sakura. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she had done it with a human. Sakura didn't realize she just cut her finger when she was cutting the vegetable.

"Let me help you" Hak was already standing behind Sakura, his hot breath sent chills through her spine. Hak took her finger and sucked the blood from her finger. Her arousal grew even stronger and then he helped her washing the cut at the sink and cover it with a bandage. Hak took Sakura's knife and quickly cut through the vegetables and put it inside the pot. While waiting for the foods to be ready while it's being boiled, Sakura and Hak sat down at the dining table.

"What brings you here, Hak?" Sakura opened the conversation. "I want to meet you" he smirked , he said that only to see Sakura's cheeks grew redder. "And the hokage of course," Hak continued his sentence. "The hokage?" Sakura replied in confusion. "Yona-joo wants someone to train her soldiers in releasing their chakra and using it to enhance military's power," Hak ended his sentence.

The sound from the boiling pot stopped their conversation and Sakura went to the pot to turn it off and pour the soup into two bowls. Hak helped her with the chopsticks and the spoons, when their hands touched both of them were blushing. It was a long time since their bodies touched but they both know that they craved for it. Hak quickly pulled Sakura's body and hugged her. He landed a kiss on her forehead.

"God i miss you so much," Hak said. He continued with kisses to her jaw then to her lips. Sakura circled her arms around his head and replied his kisses. Her tongue was inside his mouth and it touched his tongue. Their sweet kisses quickly became heated ones.

"I miss you too, Hak" Sakura said while letting go of the kisses and hug and pulled Hak to her bedroom.

Once they arrived at the entrance of the bedroom. Hak stopped Sakura and he spontaneously lifted her and carried her bridal-style. "Hak, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I am going to give you a glimpse of a life of a lady from a wind tribe" That made her blush and questioned his last sentence. But, she kept quiet. He had made her very excited. Hak put Sakura on the bed. He quickly took off his top, exposing his tanned skin, bare chest, his sculpted torso and his strong arms. There were few new scars on his body and that only added points to his manly persona. Hak, still standing at the edge of the bed, bent his body and kissed Sakura with one of his hand pulling the zipper of her top, and then caressing her breast. His index and middle finger played with her nipple, she let out a soft moan when they were kissing. Sakura grabbed his hand that was playing with her nipple. But, she kept on kissing him. She took off her top and her white t-shirt bra. Exposing her breasts. Hak took off his pants, he was only wearing a boxer then. He groped Sakura's breast and licked her nipple. "I also miss them" he said. His words made Sakura chuckled. His licking grew faster and he kept on licking her in circular motion. She was moaning his name. His other hand went inside her pants, his fingers went right to the middle part of her panties. "You're really wet, you want this, don't you?" He put his finger inside his panties and stroked her folds, until he found her clitoris and he used his finger to massage it rhythmically. Sakura squirmed, she kept on moaning his name. Sakura used her free hands to take off her pants and then her panties. She was buck naked.

Hak moved his mouth from her nipples to her shoulder blade. He stopped for a while to take off his pants. He was aroused, it was fully erect. He pushed Sakura further so he could lay on the bed. He then opened her legs forcefully. He started off by kisses on her collar bones, to her nipple, to her stomach and then to her clitoris. "I'm going to make you moan my name" He said. He went down on her, his tongue met her clitoris and her folds, he even went to put his tongue inside her vagina. She felt pleasure, like a jolt of electricity swerving through her spine, she couldn't stop moving, with her hand on Hak's hair and her lips escaped his name "Hak" "Hak" "Son fucking Hak"

Sasuke never went down on Sakura. He never cared about trying to please her, it was always him him and him. He expected Sakura to please him but he never pleased Sakura.

She cummed while screaming his name with her hand on his hair. "Hak, i love you" She was high from the orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed and Hak kissed her lips once more. Sakura was completely wet down there. Sakura couldn't stand to hold herself anymore. She pulled Hak's body with her legs, initiating Hak to put it inside hers. His was inside hers with him on top of her. Her legs were wide open, baring vagina being penetrated by Hak's penis. Both of them were in craving for sex so badly. Hak was there, on top of her, moving in and out while ravaging her lips. The sight of him moving on top of her already aroused her. Her legs were crossing behind his back with her hands scratching his back because of explosive feeling she's experiencing when he was moving inside of her. Her back arched, her toes were curled. The love-making was filled with both of them moaning each other's name and Sakura screaming in pleasure. Hak then pulled Sakura up until both of them were sitting on the bed, he could see that the woman was already panting. Sakura felt hazy but Hak didn't stop rocking his hips to please the woman who kept on moaning. He then leaned down, leaving the woman sitting on top of him. Sakura could see that her partner's cheeks were flushed and soft moan escaped from his lips. Sakura then moved her hips up and down, causing the man to moan her name "Sakura-chan" "Sakura-chan", his hands were on her hips, they grabbed hers and then moved his hips up and down, causing Sakura to feel like she's seeing stars. She fell on top of him, breathless, still with him inside of her. Sakura realised that at the same time, Hak had already come inside of her. 

"That was really really really good" Hak said. Hak kissed the bob haired woman's hair and Sakura replied with a kiss on his jaw. She hadn't exprienced such _mind-blowing_ orgasm for a long time. 

They continued with a warm bath and they had to re-heat the soup she was preparing and then they prepared the meal together.

"How's Yona-joo?" Sakura asked while putting the meals on the table.

"She's marrying a king from different continent. At the end, she chose to do political marriage to enlarge her kingdom" Hak replied. Sakura knew that he used to like Yona but since that day when they were stranded together, the kissing in the river and had their first "encounter" .Hak never talked about Yona anymore. It was always Sakura since then.

"She felt like we ought to strengthen our army by infusing the use of Chakra," Hak said while slurping the soup.

"Shouldn't she come with her husband to talk to the Hokage in order to enroll some people in the academy so they can learn chakra?" Sakura replied.

"She will come in two days. I want to see you. That's why i come earlier," Hak said. She was observing the man in front of her, with a smile on her face. His face, his body, his eyes, and his voice, everything seems so attractive for her. He's handsome and cool like Sasuke but better.

Hak stood up and walked to her family picture. There were Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada. Their child were in the middle between them.

"Where's your daughter right now? Knowing that you just pulled me into the bedroom, i guess she's not staying tonight?" Hak asked.

"She's having a mission outside the village with her team," Sakura replied.

"Where is your husband? Has he came home for good yet?" Hak asked her while looking at her family picture.

"No..." She replied, with sad tone in her voice. With Sasuke, it was like a waiting game with no certainty of when he'd come back.

"If i were him, i'd want to be in town as frequent as possible. Wouldn't want to miss making love to my beautiful wife everyday," Hak said in flirty manner to Sakura. She blushed when she heard him saying that.

"Do you have any place to stay tonight?" Sakura asked. It was like an invitation to stay the night to Hak.

"I had booked a hotel near Hokage's place," Hak said. Sakura wished that he'd stay the night. Hak was always the type of person who's quick to read sign. Her expression changed when she heard his reply.

"But, if you'd like me to stay. I'd stay" Hak continued to walk to her side and massaged her tensed shoulder. "If you want ... we can have another round tonight" Hak smirked. Leading both of them to continue their activity in bed.

Hak had left early in the morning, before the sun rose up. Sakura cleaned her bedroom right away, she avoided Sarada smelling unfamiliar scent on the bed. That morning, Sakura woke up feeling refreshed. It's been a long time since she had a man in her bed.

Sakura started the day with a cup of tea from Kouka's Earth Tribe. Hak gave a lot of stuff from Kouka to Sakura, the rare tea leaves, the Kouka's special rice wine, silk, and much more. It's like Hak was trying to give her a taste of being a lady in Kouka.

It was a sunny morning. Sakura was standing in the kitchen, preparing for her breakfast. She turned on the stove and cooked an omelette. She expected that she would spend the morning alone because Sarada probably wouldn't come back until afternoon.

She heard a bell and she ran to the entrance of the door, opening the door only to see her husband standing there, with his cape and his hair that's longer than the last time she had seen him.

"Sa ... Sasuke"

She didn't expect him to come home. She felt a pang of guilt immediately, she had just spent a night with Hak and somehow the next day her husband appeared in front of him.

"I'm home," Sasuke smiled and that only added more amount of guilt to Sakura.

** _TBC_ **


	2. Dullness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke came back from a long-time mission, Sakura's contemplating about her marriage and someone found out about her affair with Hak.

**Chapter 2 : Dullness**

Sakura woke up in a big king-sized bed with lace curtain surrounding it. She was wearing a soft pink silk night gown and the sheet felt incredibly soft, the softest she had ever experienced in her life. A middle-aged woman wearing a traditional blue-colored Fuuga outfit and a braided blue band around her head that ended with feather opened the room's curtain, exposing the pink-haired woman to the ray of sunlight.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura," The woman greeted her. She then opened the bed's curtain and helped her in bathing and dressing up. The middle-aged lady even helped her in putting on a soft-pink Han Bok, powdering her face, painting lipstick on her lips, doing her hair and spraying her with sakura-smelling fragrance.

"Last touch," She smiled before giving the braided soft-pink headband with feather and pearl at the end of the headband and told Sakura to put them on.

She walked outside her bedroom. It was a palace, a traditionally designed palace with wooden floor and it was a sunny day. Sakura could feel the warmth of the rays and it was the perfect weather for her.

"Come, Lady Sakura, The general is waiting for you," She was being led to the training ground by the middle-aged lady.

When she reached the training ground, there he was, the guy who made her heart beat faster, swinging his huge glaive to the other Wind tribe men, training them. He was wearing his dark blue traditional outfit.

He was sweating under the sun but that did not reduce his appeal at all. His blue eyes look even prettier under the sun and him leading and training his soldiers only increased his masculinity, in which increased his sex appeal.

"That's all for today!" The man commanded. The man looked at Sakura and he smiled at the sight of her. The smile only made her blush. He was so handsome, or just like how other girls would describe him "_hot as hell_".

"Good morning, the lady of wind tribe"

He walked towards her and called her name. She felt like she came back being a teenager again with that sight of him and the playfulness in his voice. Hak's body was towering hers, he was tall and big.

"Let's have another round before we see the queen," Hak moved his head closer to her and whispered to her ear. She knew exactly what "round" meant and it made her blush.

When they both reached their bedroom, Hak bathed, and when he came out of the bathroom naked, only with a towel covering his private part, he pushed Sakura to their king-sized bed, stripped her off, taking off her Han Bok with his hands and leaving her naked on the bed, with nothing but the wind tribe headband and the wind tribe beads necklace. He then proceeded to kiss her lips, with a slip of his tongue in her mouth. The softness of the sheet, the wetness of his lips and the weight of his body on top of her already aroused her.

But, suddenly it all turned black.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her slumber. _It was all just a dream._

The curtain was still closed but it was obvious that it's still morning. She woke up in their bed. Sasuke's and Sakura's bed. Her husband was still sleeping beside her. She did not want to wake him up. He had just came home after a long tiring journey. She had not have sex with him for a long time. It's often for him to come home just to see her and his daughter but then he would refuse having sex with her because he was too exhausted to do so and Sakura was so accustomed to repressing her feelings, _her sexual needs_. She knew exactly that her husband needed the rest more than her needing to be caressed and fucked passionately, just like how Son Hak had just done to her.

She realized that her dream that involved Son Hak and her one night stand with him were the facts that her marriage definitely turned bland for way too long, that it was not like how it was.

It had became just a partnership at that point, not more than that. Her romance adventure with Sasuke had ended at least three years ago. Sometimes Sasuke would fuck her. But, it was not as passionate as it was. Their marriage life, especially their sex life had became really boring. She had refused to admit it but at that point, she admitted it. Her steamy encounter with Hak at Kouka might already indicated that the "_crazy in love_" phase that she had had since childhood had slowly declined and then it had ended the moment Hak made her back arched, her toes curledn and her tension released few days before.

They had been married for at least 17 years that year. But, Sasuke was still the same Sasuke who still chose to take those missions outside Konoha instead of living a normal life with his wife and child. She understood his choice, he always felt the need of redemption because of what he had done in the past and he was the only man who had the ability to do it. He had told her before they got married about his choice and she agreed. She could not just complain about something she had agreed upon.

"Mama!i need you to sign few papers," Sarada, her teenage daughter, opened the door without any knocking and it woke Sasuke up and stopped Sakura's rambling.

"Oh, Papa's home," Sarada commented. She grew up becoming a strong shinobi, her hair's even shorter than when she was a child. She grew a little taller than Sakura and more muscular as well. She brought few envelopes with the Konoha Official Stamps.

Sarada's used with Sasuke's inexistent presence in their house, especially when she's older and she knew exactly how important his missions were. Sasuke made sure that his family could communicate with him, even if it's through his hawk.

"Nanadaime will do a joint training with the Kouka soldiers. I think he wants you to send few medics in case bad stuff happens in the training," Sarada sat on the edge of the bed and gave the envelopes to her mother.

"What's Kouka? Naruto never tells me anything about it," Sasuke sat up and moved closer to take a peek on the letters.

"It's a country that we had an alliance with. Mom ever worked with people from that country," Sarada answered, explaining to her father. "I remember now that it was that few months mission Sakura had few years ago," Sasuke added.

"I'll be one of those who will train the soldiers at the joint training though, along with Shikadai, and Sumire. Uncle Sai, uncle Choji and Rokudaime will supervise us though,"Sarada said. The girl had grown up, she's a trusted kunoichi of Konoha then. She cut her hair even shorter than what she had few years before, and she grew a lot taller, she's even taller than Sakura and her body's more muscular as well.

"So, does mama have any tips for me?" Sarada said playfully.

"Hmm ... stick with the basics. I believe a lot of them had already known how to use chakra control and stay away from Jaeha. He likes to flirt with young girls," Sakura answered. The girl only nodded and smiled.

"Papa, i almost forget to tell you that Nanadaime told me that he wanted to include you in the Kouka training but you have to meet him and sign some papers first," Sarada added.

* * *

_ Yamanaka Flower Shop. _

"The queen of Kouka Kingdom is visiting Konoha ,queen Yona is planning to have her soldiers trained in more extensive training," The female news reporter said on tv. The tv frequently displayed the image of Naruto, Shikamaru, Yona-joo and her generals.

"Mannn all of that queen's generals are such lookers. Especially that one with dark hair and blue eyes. How nice it is being a queen, you get to do whatever you want and choose whoever you want to be surrounded with," Ino commented while arranging the flowers for Sakura.

Sakura stayed quiet even when she realized that Ino had the similar taste when it came to men with her. She also thought Hak as the most handsome one.

"Wasn't you one of those who went to Kouka for a mission before?" Ino asked the woman in front of her. Sakura nodded.

"How were they? How was the queen and her generals?" Her pupils were dilated, exposing at how curious Ino was towards those royalties.

"Ting!" The sound of the bell disrupted the women's conversation. It was a familiar face who came inside the shop. A tall man with dark hair, blue eyes and tanned skin they had just seen on tv. He wore a white fur coat over a dark blue kimono top and black sweat pants. He wore the braided band on his head with the feather at the edge of it. The man took off his fur coat.

"Speaking of the devil, that queen Yona's general really is a ten out of ten hottie," Ino whispered to Sakura. She quickly moved out of the counter and walked towards the tall man. Sakura hid her face from Hak. Her husband's in the city, all the guilt crept inside her belly and she couldn't face Hak without feeling uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, mister. I'm the flower shop owner, Ino Yamanaka. What can i help you with?" Ino offered her help towards Hak. She was being a little flirtatious. Ino was always good in using a little seduction to her what she wanted.

Sakura's pink hair was always outstanding. Even when she wasn't facing Hak, Hak knew that it was her. He purposely teased Sakura with "I want an custom bouquet with a lot of cherry blossoms in it," Hak said to Ino. Sakura was blushing when he said cherry blossom. She tried to hide it. She chose not to face him though she wanted to see his face so badly.

"Cherry blossoms do not bloom in winter but we have fake cherry blossoms. Is it okay, Mister ...?" Ino said, at the same time asking for his name.

"Yes. It's okay. Just call me Hak, Ms. Ino Yamanaka," he replied her with a smile in his face and he shook her hands. His hand was big and his handshake felt sturdy.

"And i certainly trust Mrs. Yamanaka's taste in arranging a beautiful bouquet," Hak said. Ino walked quickly to the spot where she usually did her flowers and told her maids to create a bouquet with the combination of fake cherry blossoms and some winter flowers.

Hak purposely walked towards the counter where Sakura was. He could smell her sweet floral smell, Sakura always wore the same perfume, the same smell he had smelled few years ago.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Uchiha," Hak greeted her, emphasizing the Uchiha part. Sakura had to face him, even when she did not want to, her heart beat fasted when she saw his blue eyes gazing at hers.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Son Hak," she was being very giddy, like a teenager, trying to divert her gaze from his.

"What are you doing here, Mrs. Uchiha?" Son Hak teased her. He had fun seeing her being all giddy like that.

"I'm just visiting a friend. But, i think i have to go now," Sakura couldn't contain the feeling and the discomfort she had to experience every time their gazes met each other's.

"Ino, thank you for the flowers, i'll pick them up after work, see you at the hospital tonight!" Sakura quickly took coat and bag then walked out of the shop.

Hak only smirked when he had seen Sakura's reaction. She certainly liked him.

Sakura was alone inside the doctor's lounge. It was a small room that had bunk beds, sofa and table in it, along with water dispenser and coffee machine.

Sakura had just finished performing a surgery that moment. Sakura was sitting on the couch and drinking a glass of water.

Every time she stopped doing something, and every time she was being alone, that blue eyed man's face came into her mind. It was like when she fell in love with Sasuke back then but the man she fell in love that moment was not her husband, he was a Wind Tribe general from Kouka who was only staying for a joint training.

The thought of him already made her felt aroused. She could never forget his broad shoulder, his muscular body, his scent and the way he treated her in bed. He would ravage her like a beast. He would always make her feel desired.

That day, she locked the door and touched herself. She took off her white coat and slipped her hand inside her pants, she slowly used her index and middle fingers to touch her clitoris and she slowly massaged it. She closed her eyes and his face appeared in his mind, naked, wearing nothing on top of her, his hand on her breast and he was moving in and out of her. _"Sakura-chan, i love your soft skin" "Sakura-chan, your pussy felt so good, it's like a vacuum" "Sakura-chan, you're a sex goddess" "Sakura-chan, you're so beautiful"_ She could never forget those words that were whispered to her and how they pleased her. She could felt release from her body. She had just cummed just by thinking about a man.

She then remembered that she had to sign those papers Naruto had asked her to sign about sending more medics for the joint training. She took out the papers out of the envelope and she read his name in the paper. It's like Son Hak always had his way not to leave her mind at all. But, of course, she had to sign it off about sending medics and sending some of the medical jounin to share experiences and knowledge with the Kouka medics.

* * *

Few days had passed and every TV in Konoha was still reporting about the alliance and the profiles of the Kouka royalties, including the generals. Sakura could not escape from not seeing Hak's face everywhere.

The medical jounin took turns in supervising the medical meet ups and the joint training between the soldiers and it came to the moment when it was Sakura who had to supervise the joint training.

That man appeared again. At that time in front of her with wounds on his arm. He requested that he wanted go see the doctor in private. He was lying there, topless, with open wounds on his arm. The sight of his muscular body caused her to blush and it reminded her of their heated nights together. Especially, the one at the forest when they were doing it outdoor under the stars, with sweat all over their bodies and how he looked like when he moaned and when he came inside her.

She tried to keep the conversation to minimum.

"I'm going to stitch these wounds, i will anesthetize them so you won't feel any pain and i'm gonna put ninjutsu on so it will heal faster," Sakura explained while putting her gloves on. Sakura then stitch them up.

"You look beautiful in white, head doctor," Hak flirted with her. She continued stitching his wounds, ignoring Hak.

"You know, i crave for you, Sakura," Hak whispered in her ear. She was startled by him doing that to her that she pulled the string stronger than she should.

"Ouch! Sakura! Be careful!" Hak whimpered in pain. She did not apologize. It was his fault for teasing her like that.

When she had done stitching, she then used her restorative chakra to accelerate his healing process.

"Who had inflicted these wounds on you, Son Hak?" Sakura asked while healing him.

"I think it was a man named Sasuke? Pale skin wih black hair, black cape, he's just dark, he exuded darkness," Hak explained. The man's name sent a jolt to Sakura's spine. What was her husband doing at the training camp? Naruto forbid him to be at the training camp.

"He was so strong, he fought like he was going to kill me. I was lucky because a silver-haired man pulled Sasuke back and prevented him to attack me more," Hak explained.

Sakura could imagine how her husband released his susanoo to attack Hak. She knew her husband was very strong, perhaps a lot stronger than The General of Wind Tribe.

"We're done now," Sakura's done with her healing jutsu. No more bleeding and the stitches were merging with the skin, what's left was only scars.

"You know, we still have an hour before i have to go back to training," Hak stood up and moved closer towards Sakura, he grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her closer to him.

Sakura could feel his warm breath behind her ear and his hand travelled to her chest and his other hand was on her belly, unbuttoning her white coat and her pink shirt. His hand was fast. His soft lips touched her neck. Whenever he seduced her, she felt like she fell into a trap that she could not get out from. Her movement froze and her body went hot, her breath was faster and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

Son Hak was going to fuck Sakura Uchiha inside her practice room.

His hand slipped inside her shirt and her bra, she could feel his fingers caressing her nipple and and that made her softly moan. With his mouth, he lightly bit her ear. His other hand travelled inside her pants, his finger massaged her clitoris. She became wet.

"Kiss me," The man commanded her. His voice was low and that only added more masculine touch. Her body could not reject his command. She kissed him. Her soft lips and her light moan aroused him.

But few knocks at the door stopped them from their activity. Sakura quickly buttoned her shirt and coat and tidied up her hair.

A blond boy with pale skin and blue eyes with white coat opened the door and appeared in front of them.

Sakura cheeks were still flushing, her hair was unruly and her outfit was definitely not tidy. The general of wind tribe's hair was also messy and he was still topless.

"Uchiha-sensei, i'm sorry ... i'm here to bring the forms you've asked me to bring," the blond boy chose to come inside despite the awkwardness he had seen. In his arms, there was a blue colored folder.

"Excuse me, Uchiha-sensei and General Hak," the boy bowed down and exited the room.

If only Inojin hadn't interrupted their foreplay session, Sakura and Hak would have fornicated in that practice room. Hak quickly put on his kimono and robe and whispered to Sakura "6065, that's my hotel room number if you want to meet me, i'll be there every night at 10 PM"

"We should stop doing this, Hak. I have a husband and a daughter here," Sakura replied Hak. He was her temptation. She did not want to hurt Sasuke.

"Then just leave. You can bring your daughter too," Hak said to her with her fingers intertwined between his fingers. Her eyes were filled with doubt and he knew it.

"Hak, i think you should leave my practice room now," She pulled her hand and pushed him out of her room.

* * *

_ Yamanaka Residence. _

Inojin came home that night with heavy heart. He knew what was going on between Sakura and Hak. He came back to have a dinner only with Ino that night. Sai had not came home because of his duty, the Kouka joint training had taken more time for the officers.

Ino was always good in reading her son. She knew when there was something that weighed his son's mind. The blonde boy became very clumsy and that night, during the dinner, he was clumsy. He dropped his chopsticks to the floor during eating and he dropped water to the floor.

"Inojin, is there anything you want to tell me?" Ino asked her son while she dipped more to the fish using her chopsticks.

"Hmm ... nothing," Inojin replied but then he dropped another chopsticks for the second time. His mother could only observe her child.

"I'll wash and reuse them," Inojin picked them and washed them. His back was facing his mother's face when he was washing the chopsticks in the sink.

"Inojin, i know there's something in your mind," Ino commented on her son.

"Mom ..." He stopped talking for a while but later on he continued talking "I think i saw General Hak and Sakura-sensei kissing and his hand was inside her clothing"

What his son had just said caused Ino to cough and dropped her chopsticks on the plate. She was surprised at her son's words.

"Are you sure?" She asked, only to be replied with her son's face facing her and a nod from him.

That night, Sakura came back to her own house. Sasuke had already came back home earlier than her. He and Sarada cooked her the night's dinner.

"Welcome home, mama," Sarada greeted her mother. Sasuke smiled at her wife's appearance and said "Welcome home" as well.

They ate like a normal family. Like nothing had ever happened before. Sasuke also chose to stay silent about the flowers and Sasuke also chose not to tell Sasuke about her affair with Hak.

That night, when the light was already dark inside their bedroom, Sasuke initiated to make love to Sakura. When they were sleeping with her back facing his face, he slowly kissed the back of the neck. Sakura never refused. She always wanted him to caress her. His lips warmed her neck in the midst of winter. He kept on trailing kisses on her neck, causing her to softly moan.

"Sasuke, i like it," Sakura moaned in the slight pleasure she's experiencing. Sasuke then groped her breast with his arm and roughly caressing it.

"Sakura, let's make love," Sasuke touched his wife's shoulder and made a request. Sakura turned around and nodded to him.

She took off her sleepwear and he took off his. Sasuke then pushed her leg apart from the other and did the same with the other leg. She helped him by spreading her legs. Sasuke then kissed her lips, tongue inside her mouth. He kissed her with passion while his hand came back into her breast. His erection became prominent and he slowly entered Sakura, causing her to whimper. She felt a tinge of pain from him entering her when she was not wet enough. But, she was used to it and she would wait until she was wet enough when he was inside her.

_It felt so different with Hak._

"Sasuke ... keep going," She moaned, not because of the pleasure but to divert her from the pain. Her husband kept on moving his hips, he was enjoying fucking her. She could see it in his face, his eyes were closed and his mouth was agape, came out his moan from it.

"Sasuke ... it feels good," Sakura said while she exaggerated her pleasure, she faked her moans when the pain had disappeared. The man moved even faster and he came. But, she did not.

He then lied on his back, white liquid dripping out of her vagina. She did not cum. He could not make her cum the way he had done before when they were younger. She missed that orgasmic pleasure.

"Did you come?" Sasuke asked while panting hard. His red and purple eyes were gazing at his wife.

"Yes, you were good," she lied. Again and again and again. Just so she would still be the good wife, the perfect Uchiha woman. So, Sasuke wouldn't feel burdened by her.

Sasuke then drifted off to sleep, with his back facing her back. Tears flew through her eyes uncontrollably. She felt awful. She practically lied again. She's a such a fucking coward. She did not want to fight her husband. She's so afraid that once they fought, like a year ago, he would just leave her again for even longer time than his actual mission time. Even when she asked him to stay, he would ignore her request and just went his way. Sakura was so tired to constantly request him to stay longer in Konoha. But, she's also too tired to fight with him just so he'd listen to her.

Maybe, if she had chosen to be a lady of wind tribe, her life would be less desperate than her current life. Sarada's 16 that year, she's almost an adult already. She's also a very independent person as well. Sakura did not have to worry about her wellbeing.

But, she did not want to throw away her effort to get Sasuke to love her and they've been married for 17 years already. She felt so conflicted with her feeling. The marriage was empty but at the same time it was exhausting to stay in it and to fake everything for Sasuke and Sarada.

* * *

_Hospital. 8 PM. Dinner Time. Shift Exchange._

Sakura had just finished her afternoon shift that day. She was so hungry that she chose to buy the burger from the machine and eat it at the lounge before she came back home.

Sakura ate alone inside the doctor's lounge. She was eating the beef and tomato burger Sarada had made her. Suddenly, a knock on the door surprised her. She opened the door to see her blonde friend snuck inside the room and locked the door again.

"What's up, Ino?" Sakura was bewildered at her friend's action for locking the door again.

"Let's have dinner together," Ino replied, she had a meal box of her own. The ladies then both seated and Ino opened her lunch box. It was a simple mackerel with rice and vegetables. Ino then took out the chopstick from the box and used them to pick the food and put it in her mouth.

"Sakura, did you have an affair with general Son Hak?" Ino's question surprised Sakura that she almost choked on her food.

"Inojin told me, she saw you and him in a very intimate position," Sakura blushed when Ino said it. "Guess it's true then," Ino sighed.

"I guess it's kind of expected knowing how rare Sasuke came home. General Son Hak is really _sexy_ and that's like a general _fact_," Ino added, causing Sakura's expression to change, especially when she heard Sasuke's name being mentioned. "Ino, i love Sasuke, i am staying with Sasuke," Sakura replied, she did not know whether she lied or not. She loved Sasuke but would a person in love sleep with other person?

With her sad facial expression and her words about staying with Sasuke, Sakura herself insinuated that there was something going on between her and Hak. Maybe her once flowery marriage with all those beautiful exciting expectation had been broken. Maybe at some points, Sasuke treated her badly. Which in Ino's point of view, Sasuke was a jerk for leaving her and Sarada, especially when Sarada was at very young age, to do God-knows-what missions. Ino felt extremely grateful that she ended up marrying Sai instead of Sasuke. Just few years ago, Sakura still appeared as a woman who was still crazy in love with her husband but probably after so many things that had happened, her love ran cold. Every couple would have to go through that phase. But, Ino was surprised by the fact that Sakura chose to cheat on Sasuke to "deal" with her "freezing marriage" phase. It was definitely not a wise choice. What's worse was that she cheated on Sasuke with Son Hak, some handsome general from another country whom Ino admitted was dreamy as hell too.

Sakura chose silence. Part of her problems was her sex life and since she was little, she was always taught by her parents that sex life was a private matter between your partner and yourself. No one should know that.

She married Sasuke when she was a virgin. She had never slept with anyone else beside Sasuke and she thought that women's part in sex was to please men, just like how her parents taught her and she barely had any orgasm with Sasuke and she thought that it was normal for a woman to be like that.

Hak was the second man in his life whom she slept with and he was good, really really good in pleasing her in bed and she was swayed by his flirty manner. Sasuke was the reserved cold cool guy who barely flirted to her but Hak was his exact opposite and his mannerism and sexual appeal was an escape from boredom for her and Hak was the one who taught her that woman deserved sexual pleasure as well, indirectly. He changed her perception in sex.

That night Sakura came home and slept with Sasuke again. She wanted to try being assertive in telling him what she wanted, pleasure for her.

They were both lying in bed that moment and the lamps were already turned off. Sakura hugged Sasuke from back and whispered to him "Sasuke, i want to fuck"

"Sakura, i'm tired," Sasuke brushed his wife away, Sakura felt so angry at that moment.

"Sasuke! Why do you never fuck me whenever i ask you for sex but you can always fuck me whenever you want to?" Sakura sat up shouted at her husband.

"Sakura, you're a woman, you don't need special condition to fuck, you can just lie down and be done with it," Sasuke answered his wife, not budging from his previous position, sleeping with his back facing her face, did not even bother to look at her face.

"And i haven't had orgasm for years! I'm so sick of our relationship getting bland and boring!It's like you never actually care about our marriage at all! You can go whenever you want to go and you barely give us any news and you can go as long as you like to! Do you even care about our marriage? " She was bursting in tears. That moment caused Sasuke to turn his body to face her. He sat up and gazed at her crying face. He hugged his wife but that did not stop her from sobbing. Sakura thought that her husband would comfort her, but, instead, he said something that caused her even more angry "I'm sorry that i can't have sex with you tonight. I have to go on a mission again tomorrow."

"Fuck you! I'm going to sleep in another room," It was the first time she ever screamed such curse words to Sasuke. She sat up and slept in another room that's located at the second floor of the house. She hated that Sasuke always prioritized his missions more than his own family and she's too sick for it. She was sobbing continuously before she drifted off to sleep.

Sakura woke up late. When she arrived at the dining room, there was only Sarada. She was eating a sandwich.

"Mama, your eyes are swollen," Sarada told her mother. Sakura's eyes were red and swollen because she cried the night before. Sarada quickly stood up and took the cold pack and gave it to her mother.

"Where's Papa?" Sakura asked her daughter while putting the cold pack under her eyes.

"Papa is back on mission again," she sighed, Sakura grabbing the cold pack like she was going to kill a cat with her hands. She was angry. She wished she could've gone to Naruto and told him to cancel Sasuke's mission so he could stay longer with his family but the last time it had happened, they had a huge fight. He left the house and took another long, even longer mission.

"Mama, you're going to destroy the ice pack," Sarada prevented her mother to grabbing the pack until it's broken, she quickly pulled it from her mother's hands.

Sasuke always escaped with missions every time we had go argue about something. She had put up with it for so long. It stressed her so damn much. At that moment, Sakura knew exactly what it was that could ease her tension.

That night, after her afternoon shift. Sakura did not rush home. Sasuke's doing his whatever mission that was. Her daughter's on a mission too. She'd be alone if she chose to come home.

She went inside the classic Japanese-style hotel and right to room 6065. She pressed the bell. Her heart beat fast again, and her breath was rapid. Imagining his physique already made her aroused. His broad tanned chest, the way he whispered to her ear, those rough big hands caressing her and slapping her butt, that cock penetrating her, and the release she'd experience. He always made her orgasm. She became all giddy, like a young girl with her first boyfriend.

"Sakura, i knew you'd come," The tall man opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower body part. His black hair was still wet and he smelled like lavender. His blue eyes were gazing at her green orbs and he smirked.

"Can i come in?" Sakura asked, with sternness in her voice, like a woman, not a girl.

"Definitely," He replied her with a flirty smirk.

Once the door was closed. Sakura suddenly transformed into a beast. She pushed Hak to the bed and kissed his lips, ravaging them with her mouth, their tongues intertwined with each other's. Her hands were all over his chest, and suddenly one of her hands traveled down to his crotch, opening up the towel he's using and she started to caress his penis.

"Sakura, you're so hot," Hak cupped her head with his big hands, her pink strands between his fingers, he pushed her head up, to stop their kisses. His blue eyes mesmerized her, she stopped to enjoy the sight in front of her while caressing his penis, slowly, with her hand, from the bottom to the tip. "Akh, Sakura!" He moaned while mentioning her name, he suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped her from giving him a handjob.

"What?!" Sakura sounded so irritated. Hak only smiled. She was probably having some problem at home or work but he enjoyed that she turned to be a beast in bed when she's stressed.

"You're dirty, let's continue it in the bathroom," Hak pulled the zipper off her red top with uchiha crest in it, causing her to expose her soft pink bra and she continued with taking off her white pants. Hak then sat up and carried her bridal style.

Once they arrived at the bathroom, he put her down then he unclasped her bra and took off her panties exposing her trimmed pink pubic hair. Hak turned on the warm water on the tub and Sakura went inside the shower box with Hak and then she turned on the shower, wetting her hair. He poured a liquid soap on her wet body and he started it by rubbing it on her breasts while kissing her from the back. Everytime his finger touched her nipples, she was moaning. They broke their kisses while he poured some shampoo on her hair and then massaged her head.

"Hak, it feels so good," Sakura commented on his hands massaging her head. Then she showered her hair with water. When she finished with her hair and body. They both moved into the nicely filled tub. They were both facing each other. Sakura quickly clung her arm on his back and started to do what she had done to him on the bed again. "God, you always make me so damn hard," Hak grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her hips to be on top of him and pulled her body down so she was inside of him. Her green eyes never left from his gaze.

"Sakura-chan, you feel amazing," Hak commented, Sakura was rocking her hips and the expression from his face delighted her, it aroused her even more. His moan, his flushing face, his blue eyes, his voice especially when he was calling her name. Suddenly, he grabbed her hips and thrusted his hips and it caused her to reach her climax. "Hak, i'm going to come !Hak! Son _fucking_ Hak!"'

Moans escaped from their lips, toes were curled, her eyes were closed, her body was shaking and she felt like she saw stars in the darkness. Sakura bursted into pleasure. When she opened her eyes, she felt light headed. Her head fell into his broad shoulder.

Hak then carried her bridal style and put her down. He quickly dried his body with the towel and so was she. His penis was still rock hard. It's clear that he hadn't reached orgasm.

They both continued it in the bed. Instead of putting his dick in her vagina, Sakura put it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, licking his balls then back to the head of his penis, while massaging his perineum. "Sakura, i'm going to come," Hak's hand was on her head, almost pulling her pink hair too strongly. She kept on giving him the fellatio and he cummed, in her mouth. White opaque liquid was dripping out of her mouth, she then threw it up on her hands before taking a tissue and wipe it off of her hands. The man who was lying down was then panting. He felt like all the tension in his muscles just disappeared. He slowly sat up, he also felt lightheadedness because of her. Once he regained his stability, he kissed her. Sakura blushed when he kissed her. Sasuke would never kiss her after she gave him a blow job.

"Sakura-chan, marry me," Sakura's eyes widened when Hak said those words to her.

_ **TBC** _


	3. Price of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura came out to her parents and Hak opened up to Jae Ha about his affair.

**Chapter 3 : Price of Doubt**

"Sakura-chan, Marry me," Hak icy blue eyes sent shiver to her spine. The faces of her husband and her daughter came into her mind. But, the idea of having a husband who's mostly present and being a lady was really alluring for her.

"Hak, are you crazy? I'm a married woman with a daughter," Sakura replied him while standing up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Sakura-chan, you know i'm a crazy man," Hak quickly caught her and hugged her from the back, Sakura could feel his warm body pressing behind her and his big arms on her chest. Why does something so forbidden feel so good? She thought.

"You can just divorce that ninja who neglects you and your daughter all these years and you can take your daughter to Kouka, and we'll live happily there," Hak talked to her. The word divorce echoed in her mind. She stayed quiet with her fingers touching the tall man's arms.

"Take your time, Sakura-chan, it must be hard for you, i'm still here for a pretty long time," Hak let go of his hug.

"And you have to know that i'll always be there for you," Hak whispered to her ear before letting her go to the bathroom.

Winter was the time when Sakura parents would visit their daughter's house. Kizashi and Mebuki went inside the Uchiha house and put their coats on. The dinner was already served by Sakura and Sarada.

"Itadakimasu!" Said Sarada, while picking her chopsticks to eat the foods. The others picked the chopsticks and ate their foods as well. It was quiet until Mebuki opened the conversation "Sarada, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Though lately it's kind of boring because the i've been helping nanadaime with his paperwork, i actually have to go back to his office to finish some of the paper works after this dinner" Sarada answered, while munching her foods. Her grandparents could only smile to her.

It was really quiet afterwards. They did not talk at all. Kizashi and Mebuki realized that there was something wrong with their daughter. Sakura usually would talk even when she was extremely exhausted. They knew that there was something wrong about their daughter.

"Thank you for the foods, i'll be going now," Sarada stood up, picked up the foods and washed the plates and glass before she left.

Once there were only three of them, Kizashi and Mebuki started talking.

"You're having problem with that rogue ninja, right?" Kizashi opened the conversation. Sakura did not even have any guts to look at her father's eyes.

"You're always a dumb girl. Choosing to marry that rogue ninja who left you all alone with his daughter," Mebuki added, Sakura was so used to her parents complaining about her choices, especially her choice of man.

"I heard he came back for the joint training but let me guess ... he left again right? For maybe another year before he showed up only for one or two night," Kizashi said before taking another sip of the green tea.

"Papa, could you please stop slandering my man?" Sakura talked back to her father, with her angry green orbs staring at her father.

"You never realize how dumb you are, right? Rising an Uchiha child alone this far! I wouldn't have let you marry him if you weren't pregnant with his child that time!" Kizashi's tone was high, he shouted to his daughter. "The only thing good from that Uchiha man was the Uchiha money, which meant nothing because you're actually a head director of hospital now," Mebuki scoffed, causing Sakura to burst in emotion.

"Yes!i'm a _dumb_ woman! Are you satisfied now?" Sakura shouted back at her father. Tears came out of her eyes.

"Sakura, wipe your tears! What's done is done! Even if you divorce that rogue ninja, you won't be able to marry anymore, you will be an almost 40 years old widow, no one's going to marry you," Mebuki took out the tissue from tissue box and gave it to her.

"There's another guy who proposed to me," Sakura surprisingly told her parents. Both of them were shocked when they heard that.

"What do you mean?" Kizashi asked his daughter with confusion in his face.

"My marriage with Sasuke's falling apart for at least a year already, i cheated on him and he doesn't know it and the guy whom i cheated with told me that he loved me and he wanted to marry me," Sakura explained, with tears rolling from her eyes.

Who is this guy again?" Kizashi asked Sakura, with confusion in his face.

"He's Son Hak from Kouka, general of wind tribe," Sakura replied her parents. Their chopsticks were falling on their plates.

"You'll be a lady of Kouka! Oh my God! You should just divorce that shitty husband of yours and marry that general from Kouka!" Mebuki's eyes were sparkling, she was speaking with so much spirit in her tone.

"We'll take Sarada with us if she doesn't want to come with you to Kouka!" Kizashi told her daughter. She was shocked at how much they hated Sasuke.

She felt her burden just grew even heavier. She still looked sad, she stayed quiet. Sakura felt guilt wrapping her whole body. She had just fornicated in the Uchiha household, in their bedroom. She loved Sasuke, she did not want to just throw away 17 years of marriage.

"I don't know," Sakura replied her parents. Her fingers were grappling the edge of her top.

"You really are a dumb woman. You're always a dumb woman. Do you not realize what your "_love_" had done to you? He left for years, leaving you when Sarada was still a very young child, do you not remember when you asked me to come to your house to help you to take care of Sarada because you could not juggle working and taking care of a child? He only showed up whenever he wanted to! Left whenever he wanted to! Do you realize what kind of marriage you have?" Her mother was shouting at her, Mebuki did not like Sasuke not only because he's a rogue ninja but also because on how he treated her. Sakura became a married "_single"_ mother and nothing made sense to her. Husband and wife should stay together and a loving husband wouldn't leave his wife alone with his child most of the time.

"He was on missions! He had to do it to protect Konoha!" Sakura replied, defending her husband with fury. "Do you really believe that reason? The war is over and _deep in your heart_ you know that he did not have to do it that often, that he could have come home much longer before another mission," Mebuki added, the words were like a slap to Sakura, she once thought that way too but she kept on denying it.

"Sakura, you wouldn't have cheated on him if you had a happy marriage with Sasuke," Kizashi's voice was cold and stern when he replied his daughter.

"We'll rest at the guest room. We know this is a hard matter for you. But, i hope you'll think about it," Kizashi held his wife's hand and pulled her to the guest room with him.

* * *

"Strike!" "Halt!" "Strike!"

The joint training featuring Kakashi, Sai, Hak and Jaeha as the supervisors of the training had to end earlier because of the blizzard that day.

Hak and Jaeha spent their evening eating ramen at Ichiraku. When those two handsome men entered the

restaurant, all the women's eyes were on them. When they walked to the counter, even the woman who was at the counter blushed when Jaeha's eyes met hers.

"Is ... is there anything you want to order, mister?" Ayame, the Ichiraku ramen's owner's daughter was blushing like crazy. Jaeha looked around to see the menu, his sight stumbled into the Hokage's face eating the ramen and there's also the picture of his wife eating the ramen.

"I believe that a pretty lady like you knows what's the best ramen for a ramen newbie like me," Jaeha said to Ayame, causing her to blush even redder.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience that's caused by my friend, we're just gonna order what the hokage usually orders, just make it two bowls please," Hak interrupted Jaeha's and Ayame's conversation while pointing to the hokage poster at the ramen restaurant. Ayame could only nod and processed the purchase.

Both Jaeha and Hak sat facing each other. While they were waiting for the ramen, Hak scolded Jaeha "Can you not flirt with any girl in front of you?"

"Can't help it. I adore beautiful woman," Jaeha replied with his flamboyant manner, Hak could only sigh with the reply from his friend.

"These are your ramen, _mister_, hope you'll enjoy it" Ayame herself gave out the bowls to Jaeha and Hak. Both of them could see that there were extra cutlets at their bowls. "See? Flirting has its own benefit," Jaeha boasted while taking the extra cutlet with his chopstick.

They were busy eating and enjoying the ramen until out of nowhere Jaeha opened a conversation with something "You're still fucking Sakura, right?" Jaeha's words almost caused Hak to choke. He had to take his glass right away and drank the water.

"Can you not talk it out loud?" Hak replied the green haired man. "Guess it's a yes," Jaeha said in relaxed manner. "You smell like her most of the time, you should be grateful that her husband's not around," Jaeha said to Hak while continuing eating his ramen.

"I'm going to marry her," Hak said while taking another ramen noodle from the bowl with his chopstick.

"Are you nuts?" Jaeha almost choked. "Her husband is one of the country's assets, and he is a very powerful ninja who is very close to the hokage!" Jaeha was bewildered at Hak's unchanging facial expression.

"More like a dickhead who neglected his wife and daughter for years and only comes home when it's convenient for him," Hak added, while adding more chilli powder on his ramen.

"You could have severed Kouka's and Fire Country's alliance if either you or Sakura's husband is dead. You know Queen Yona favored you so much and she would definitely be really angry if you're dead in the hands of Fire Country's Official Shinobi and vice versa for the Hokage and Sakura's husband," Jaeha explained, while eating another cutlet. Hak suddenly stopped eating. His blue orbs met Jaeha's purple eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm not as stupid as you thought i'd be," Hak said sternly. Jaeha could only sighed at how insane Hak was.

* * *

With Sarada being extra-busy and Sasuke being out of the town, Hak and Sakura had sex almost everyday. It felt like honeymoon phase again for Sakura. They fulfilled their carnal desire like two rabbits on heat.

At one moment, they agreed to go to the expensive private onsen together, with each room having their own mini onsen.

Sakura had 3 days off and Sarada was out of the town for a mission with Naruto and Shikamaru while Sasuke was somewhere she did not know.

Hak also took 3 days leave from the joint training, leaving his group to Jaeha to take care the soldiers.

Sakura was incredibly relaxed and happy during that moment. The couple booked a private dining room with bottles of sake and soju. Sakura was wearing soft pink kimono and leaning on Hak's shoulder. She was wearing nothing underneath her pink kimono, Hak could peek inside her kimono to see her soft skin of her breasts.

"I've never felt this happy for long," Sakura was drunk, her face flushed and her words were slurred. She uncontrollably turned her position around, she faced Hak's face and had his waist berween her legs, then she kissed him with so much lust, with her tongue intertwined with his. Hak agreed with the kissing but when Sakura tried to touch his crotch, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Haaaak, are you not aroused by me? Why are you becoming Sasuke? I don't like it when a man rejects my invitation for sex," Sakura slurred her words, she was so drunk that she couldn't control her behavior.

"Sakura, we're in public place, let's go to our room if you really want to fuck so badly," Hak then pushed her and carried her bridal style. He then opened the sliding door using his foot.

When he got out of the private dining room, he saw a familiar face who was looking at him and Sakura, a young boy with spiky blonde hair came out from another room, with a girl with purple straight hair. They were wearing their regular working outfit. Not slouchy kimono like Hak's and Sakura's. Indicating that they were on missions together, not on some sexual trips.

_Shit. It's the Hokage's son._

Hak quickly turned his back and walked away from them. He wanted to avoid unnecessary drama.

"Auntie Sakura!Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto shouted, while waving his hand to the air. Fortunately for Hak that Sakura only hummed, she was completely drunk that night. He quickly ran to their bedroom with her in his arms.

Hak and Sakura were inside the bedroom. Hak helped taking off Sakura's sandals from her feet and put her on the bed. "Hak, _come on ...,_" Sakura was taking off her kimono, exposing her torso to Hak. The man then followed by removing his kimono as well, he then kissed Sakura and put his tongue in her mouth. In her drunkness, she pushed Hak to the bed, she went down on him and licked the tips of his dick. The raven-haired man moaned with his hand grabbing her pink hair. She put it inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while the man's hand guiding her. When it's hard enough, Sakura took off her panties and quickly slipped it inside hers and rocked him. Both were moaning but Sakura moaned harder. Hak sat up and grabbed her hips, he slapped her butt and moved her hips faster. She moaned harder and when she started screaming, he quickly kissed her. The walls were thin enough that the people beside their bedroom would definitely hear it if she screamed too hard. Hak moved his finger to her clitoris and rubbed it, while continuously kissing her lips, she wanted to scream again.

"I'm going to cum," Sakura moaned. A jolt of electricity ran through her body. Her eyes closed,her toes curled and her back arched. She orgasmed at last. Her body felt limp, she fell on the bed. Hak put out his dick out hers. He also cummed. They both cummed at the same time. He could see white liquid dripping out of her vagina. She was still panting while lying down the bed, her hand on her head, exposing the contour of her slim body before she changed it into fetal position.

Hak then lied down beside her head, putting her head on his arm and hugged her. Hak could see tears came out of her eyes. "Sa ... suke ...," The man's name exasperated Hak when she slurred it. "Why ... did ... you ... leave ... i ... love ... you," In her drunken post orgasmic state, she was weeping for her husband while she was naked in the arm of another man. Hak felt even more irritated when he heard her husband's name, he put a blanket on top of her and then washed his body in the bathroom.

The warm shower calmed him and the solitude made him questioned his affair with Sakura. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Was he only her replacement for her dickhead husband? He hated every time anyone said Sasuke, especially when Sakura said it. Why did Sakura even stay with such man? He neglected his wife and daughter for years, he probably only used the word "_mission_" only as an excuse not to do his responsibility as a husband and father. She even said that she loved him.

Remembering the man's smug face made Hak wanted to just punch that face of his. But, he remembered what Jaeha said and he knew that it'd stupid to risk an alliance just for a fist fight.

Boruto, Mitsuki, and Sumire were tasked to do a mission regarding to the illegal substances in involved in the onsen business of Konoha. They were investigating few onsen resorts. One of the suspected ones was the luxurious onsen that's located near the mountain. It's proven that that luxurious onsen was not involved in the illegal substances business. But, Boruto still looked like he's wondering about something in their way home.

"Why would Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura run away from me?" Boruto was walking with his hands behind his head.

"Boruto, i don't think it's Sasuke-san," Sumire commented with her hands fiddling on her hair.

"It's one of the Kouka generals," Mitsuki commented. He remembered because he was at the Kouka Joint Practice and Orochimaru often said at how strong that "man with raven hair" would be if he took the chakra seal.

"What are they doing here?" Boruto questioned his friends. "Boruto, isn't it _obvious_?" Sumire replied to Boruto, she felt amused at his naivety. "What's obvious?" Boruto asked back. "They were wearing the onsen's kimono, he was carrying her bridal style and both of them were drunk, and he walked really fast to get away from us, they're having an affair," Mitsuki said, calmly, in flat tone. Leaving Boruto surprised and shouting "What?!" in disbelief.

** _TBC_ **

* * *

**Note :**

**One part, Sakura still loves Sasuke(she spent her life chasing after him, and then she got him as her husband and the father of her child) while another part of her yearns for what Sasuke can't give her, _his presence_ and Hak definitely could give her that.**

****   
  



	4. The Boyfriend Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Hak went on a date.

_Onsen_.

The water was warm with thick mist and it was surrounded by the bamboos and rocks. The onsen had a private onsen specifically made for their vip guests. Hak and Sakura were inside the onsen, there was a wet towel on top of her head with her face already flushed and she was leaning the the edge of the pool while Hak was still showering at the other side. Sakura was observing her lover, his strong muscular arms, his defined abdominal muscles, some scars on his skin, his raven hair, and how the water glistened on his tanned skin. He really was the definition of “hot as hell” just like how the Kouka women would describe him. The most admirable general of Kouka. Why someone as great as Hak hasn’t been married to any of the Kouka lady?

“Hak, why are you still single until now?” Sakura asked the man in front of her. Hak stopped showering and gazed at Sakura with his blue eyes.

“I don’t want to marry someone i don’t love just for the sake of marrying,” Hak went inside the warm water and joined the pink haired kunoichi. He leaned to the edge of the pool right beside her.

“You know i loved Yona but she’s _the_ queen, she had to marry someone outside the kingdom to enlarge her influence,” Hak explained to the woman beside him, the green-eyed medic nin. “And i never fell in love with anyone until you came to my life,” With his blue eyes gazing at hers and his arm circling her shoulder, Sakura couldn’t help but to blush when he said that to her.

“Have you ever tried dating another women though?” Sakura asked the naked man beside her.

“I dated some of the ladies,i even slept with some of them,” Hak brushed his hair with his hand. “None of them could make me feel the way you make me feel,” He said with his eyes gazing at hers, she saw that there’s deep affection in his eyes. He was not trying to romance her with empty compliments because it was the truth. Something she had missed from her husband for a long time. Sakura moved to be in front of him, she traced the contour of his face, his nose, his lips, his chin and his neck, smile erupted in her face. Hak grabbed her hand for being incredibly random. “What are you doing, Sakura?” He asked her with confusion. “You’re really handsome, you know,” Sakura then proceeded to kiss him. He then pulled her body to be closer to his causing the water surrounding them splashed, her breasts then were pressing on his chest. Her hand travelled down to his crotch, stroking his shaft while having her tongue to be inside his mouth. “Sakura, let’s do it in our bedroom, i don’t want us to faint in the onsen while we’re having sex ” He said while grabbing her hand. Hak then slipped his arms behind her back and behind his knees, carrying the naked woman out of the onsen. They both then dried themselves with the towels and went inside their bedroom. Hak then carried Sakura bridal style again, like they were a newly married couple.

He threw her body to the bed before topping her and lightly bit her neck. “Hak!” She was surprised. “It’ll be red until few days!” Sakura pushed the man on top of her. He ignored her and trailed small love bites on her neck to her breast, to her abdomen, he then spread her legs and pushed them with both of her hands, Sakura could see that she’s fully exposed to the man in front of her then he licked her pussy. Sakura was moaning his name, her hand was on his hair, grabbing it, she couldn’t contain what she had been experiencing every time he went down on her. Her back arched and her eyes were closed and whimper came out of her lips, Hak’s eyes were observing her movement and made him very hard. Suddenly, he stopped licking her.

“Sakura, turn around,” He commanded her with dominant tone. She couldn’t help but to comply, she turned her body around, leaning on her stomach on the sheet. Hak put his hand on her stomach and pulled her up, causing her to be on all four. He inserted his penis inside of hers, causing her to moan his name. His lips were kissing her neck, his hands were on his hips, he pounded the woman with pink hair will his strength and moved her hips according to his will. Her breasts jiggled every time he pounded her. Sakura enjoyed every second of it, the feeling of being ravaged, the feeling of being desired, it made her felt really nubile.

“Sakura-chan, you’re so hot,” his compliment only made her moan his name even more. “Hak!” She was screaming his name multiple times, when she turned her face back, she could see that he was also enjoying being inside of her, his flushing face and his panting brought more pleasure to her. When he saw her flushing orgasmic face.

Hak then pulled both of her arms, causing her body to flinch upward. His left hand then grabbed her arm while he was still pounding inside of hers, while his right arm was lightly choking the woman. She was moaning even more, panting, breathless because of him, when he pounded her even harder, her eyes were closed and she was screaming his name even harder.

“Hak! I’m gonna come! Hak!Hak!” Then she squirted. It was the first time Sakura came till she squirted. Hak then let go of her arm, the pink haired woman fell to the bed, her knees felt like jelly and she felt like all of the muscles in her body had just relaxed. Hak then pulled his penis out of her opening, he had just came inside of hers.

“You are so hot,” Hak brushed the pink strands off of her face so he could see her face better. “I love you, Sakura” He said to her while being lost in those emerald orbs of her.

* * *

The next day, Sakura had to come back working to the hospital. She was completely refreshed due to her orgasm-filled vacation at the onsen with Son _fucking_ Hak. Her mood was incredibly good that morning and Ino who worked at the hospital too with her realized that.

Both of the ladies were at the doctor’s lounge to drink coffee before going to the operation room. Sakura’s skin was glossy, her cheeks were rosy and she kept on humming a happy song that morning. “Oi, Sakura, what have you done this weekend? You look incredibly happy and fresh,” Ino eyed her, scrutinizing her from top to toe. The blonde woman also realized that Sakura put more makeup than usual and she painted her toe nails as well in dark red color. “Did Sasuke come home?” Ino asked Sakura. “No,” Sakura replied, still with a smile from her glossed pink lips. “I had a short vacation,” Sakura’s smiley face was something really unusual to be seen by Ino. She used to have that kind of happy face when Sasuke was around ... around few years ago.

“Holy shit!Did you have short vacation with _the_ General Hak?” Sakura nodded when Ino asked the question, like there was no longer guilt looming from her. “I thought you loved Sasuke ... how can you love a man and have sex with another man at the same time?” Ino remembered exactly that Sakura said that she chose Sasuke over Hak and somehow she had just had a sexy short vacation with that sexy Kouka General. “It’s just sex, i’m still a Sakura Uchiha” Sakura replied Ino. Ino could not believe that a short vacation with General Hak would turn Sakura to be so ecstatic. “Sakura, it is not wise to play with fire,” Ino looked at the woman’s green eyes. She knew that a 17 years of marriage would have its boring point. She had that moment when she was incredibly bored with her relationship with Sai but they passed it, they took short vacation only with the two of them and it all came back to normal. But, she took that vacation with her husband, not some other sexy man from foreign country. “You should’ve had a short vacation with Sasuke, not General Hak,” Ino sighed. “You know he can’t,” Sakura replied, still with a smile. “And now i don’t really care honestly,” Sakura said while she was putting on the surgical cap. Ino could see that there was love bites on Sakura’s neck. It was the first time Ino saw love bites on her friend’s skin. She quickly put out a concealer pot out of her bag and shoved it in front of Sakura’s face. “Sakura, you really are an indecent woman!You have love bites on your neck!” Sakura didn’t budge, she just quickly took the concealer from Ini and then she just concealed the love bite with the makeup. “That’s the side effect of a very hot sex,” Sakura said shamelessly with a smile in her face while handling the concealer back to Ino.

* * *

It was lunchtime, both Hak and Jaeha were summoned inside the queen’s room in the hotel. The queen stayed at the President’s Suite in the best hotel in Konoha. It was huge room that looked more like an apartment instead of a room. It had its own kitchen and dining room, designed in a very luxurious way.

That day, the queen was sick that’s why instead of going out to eat with the important people of fire country, the queen ate inside the private dining room.

Yona sat there with her body being covered with a blanket and she was wearing no makeup on. She had a fever and a flu, and it was pretty bad that she had to rest.

“Give me your report!” The queen commanded. Even with her high temperature she didn’t neglect her duty. Jaeha handed piles of papers to the queen, she kept on looking at the statistics, reports about their chakra training of her soldiers.

“So far it’s been very good for our soldiers,” Hak reported. Since Yona became a queen, especially after she got married to the current king, Hak never became his usual flirty self to Yona anymore. “Hak, have you met Sakura?” Yona’s eyes were still fixated to the report papers with her hands rummaging through the papers on her bed. The question brought Jaeha to the idea that Hak was still sleeping with Sakura and perhaps the queen did not know that. “Yes, i’ve met her at the camp,” Hak answered, sternly. “Please say to Sakura-chan that i’d like to meet her once i’m less busy,” Yona said softly. Hak nodded.

Once Jaeha and Hak got out of the hotel room, Jaeha nudged Hak’s arm and spoke softly to him “Whew, i thought you would tell Yona-joo that you wanted to marry Sakura-chan.” “Yona is queen now. I can’t concern her with my personal matter,” Hak’s voice was cold and stern, he walked faster, leaving the green-haired man behind. Since Yona became the queen of Kouka, Hak realized how the title created such distance between him and Yona. She knew about the affair before and he told her about Sakura’s husband and what he had done to her. Yona did not judge, she just listened, she didn’t even give any advice to Hak. She only said she would support anything Hak would do because she believed in him.

* * *

That night, Sakura slept again with Hak inside his hotel room. It was always like that, after her shift, she’d come to his hotel to sleep with him. Hak and Sakura cuddled after having sex, naked and panting on his bed.

“I want to take you on a date,” Hak’s words resonated like a song in her mind. She remembered about her date with Sasuke. A fucking two and half minutes date.

She was there, sitting on the bench with face full of makeup and cute yellow dress that complimented her skin color. They had only met and talked there, suddenly his owl came back with a message, something he considered as classified, something urgent that he had to immediately go. Then he just left her alone in that bench, looking at the sky with blushing cheeks like a dumb girl, just because Sasuke went on a date with her, even if it’s only two and half minutes.

“Sakura, where do you want to go?” Hak’s question caused her to smile. To think about it, she had never been on a proper date before. Then, she had a chance to experience that teenage dream of having a date with someone she liked. That tall, dark and handsome gentleman in beside her would take her on a date and Hak was not Sasuke, he would take her on a very proper date.

“I want go to see a movie and have a dinner at a nice restaurant,” Sakura answered him with pink flush on her cheeks.

The couple then had a date together. It was Friday night and as usual, Sarada did not come home at Friday night, she had to finish Naruto’s incredibly insane paper works therefore she had to sleep at the office or else she had to come back again during Saturday, which she never did.

Hak chose a very luxurious Japanese restaurant in Konoha. It had a VIP room, the reason for the couple not to be afraid to get caught and caused drama.

The bell in front of Uchiha residence rang and Sakura quickly opened the door. There she saw a tall, dark and handsome man standing in the middle of the cold with red nose and fog came out of his mouth.

“Are you ready, _princess_?”

Hak picked Sakura up in front of her house, he dressed differently, he dressed modern with a simple black trenchcoat, scarf and boots. It all seemed so new for her for a man to pick her up for a date. Their one and only date was Sasuke asking her to meet him at the cliff.

She was wearing a red top and a matching mini skirt, underneath it there was a black stocking and she combined them with a pair of wedges black boots. “Wait a minute, i’ll get my coat” Sakura then put on her pink coat and a shawl on top of her outfits.

They were watching a movie first. They were sneaking inside the cinema when everyone’s already inside so nobody could see them together. Sakura did not choose a popular movie, she chose a less popular horror movie to watch with Hak about a female ghost who avenged the death of her beloved child. It was the first time she actually had a movie date. It was the first time that she could hug a man whenever there’s a scary scene in a horror movie. Hak’s hand was on her hand all the time during the movie. Sakura felt so happy when she was walking out of the cinema. _So, that’s how it felt having a movie date._

The restaurant was a modernized Japanese restaurant but the VIP room was still pretty much influenced by the classic style with tatami and sliding doors and old Japanese paintings on the walls. Hak ordered everything for Sakura. “I remember you liked anko dumplings. Surprisingly, they have it, fancy version of it though,” Hak chuckled. He ordered it for Sakura already. It felt really awkward for Sakura to have a date, she definitely forgot what people did in a date. “What do people do in a date? I totally forgot,” Sakura muttered. “People talk about themselves, their hobbies, their lives, sometimes people also touch their partner’s hands or more,” Hak chuckled at Sakura’s reaction. He pitied the woman. _Damn! That Sasuke dude must have treated her like shit._

Hak and Sakura talked and laughed. It was the first time since Kouka mission that they focused on talking and knowing themselves instead of fucking. Sakura really enjoyed talking to Hak, he was funny. He reminded her of Naruto but a lot cooler than him.

When Sakura excused herself to the toilet, she bumped to a familiar man. He smelled like a dog. When Sakura looked at his face, her heart felt like it was going to hammer out of her chest. She did not expect to meet anyone during her secretive date with Hak. She’s not ready to be caught.

“Oi! Sakura! Long time no see! How are you?” Kiba shook her hand. “I’m alright,” Sakura was so anxious. She didn’t expect to meet an acquaintance during her date with Son Hak. “Who are you coming here with?” His friendly question suddenly sounded like an interrogation to Sakura. Her hands were shaking under the pockets of her outfit. “I’m here with an acquaintance from Kouka,” Sakura grinned, trying so hard to cover her anxiety. “Oh! Which one? I had some trainings with the Kouka people few days ago,” The conversation went longer and Sakura felt dreaded in that conversation. “Just a wife of one of the soldiers,” She had to lie. No way she could say “Son Hak” “What’s the name of the husband?” God. This guy didn’t shut up and let her do her thing. “Kiba, i need to go to toilet now, please excuse me,” Sakura quickly walked passing the man and went inside the toilet. She stayed in the toilet for a pretty long time. Hoping that she could avoid Kiba and came back to VIP room.

A relationship with Sasuke was exhausting. But, an affair was something else. Affair required her to hide and lie all the time to cover it up. Even though she got all she wanted all these time, a boyfriend experience. Something she never experienced with Sasuke before. Her husband was always a straight-forward man, he didn’t take her on a date, he just simply proposed her and then took her on a journey. But, it’s far from the comic book or movie dates other couples usually have. She had been craving that boyfriend experience for years but not even once Sasuke gave her a proper boyfriend experience.

It’s true what Ino said. _She was playing with fire_. But, she needed that fire, she needed that excitement and the adrenaline rush to color her mundane life. That’s why she continued having an affair with Hak.

“I’ll stop before Sasuke knows. I will. I promise i will,” Sakura muttered to herself before going back to the VIP room to continue her date with Hak.

* * *

That day, Naruto miraculously had some time to have dinner in his own house. Hinata prepared Western foods for dinner, burger, fries and fried chicken, just like how her son wanted her to.

Hinata, Boruto and Himawari were sitting at the the dining table, eating their foods. They were talking the usual small talks, Naruto about his work, Himawari about her day at the school and Boruto was really quiet that day.

“Brother, why are you so quiet today?” The young girl with short dark hair questioned her brother. He was always the energetic boy, it was weird whenever he was being quiet during the dinner.

“I think i saw aunt Sakura and that black-haired general from Kouka at the onsen few days ago,” Boruto looked really concerned, he stopped eating his burger. Hinata knew exactly what he meant when he said that.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked his son, he put his knife and fork on the plate. “Well, i am not really sure what they were doing but he was carrying aunt Sakura bridal style and they were wearing that slouchy onsen kimono ...,” Boruto answered that. Naruto knew exactly what his son meant, his expression changed. “My friends told me that meant that she probably was cheating on uncle Sasuke,” Boruto told them and it felt really awkward, he thought that it was supposed to make him felt relieved but it did not. “Boruto, you shouldn’t accuse anyone of cheating on their partner,” Naruto told his son. The news made the situation really awkward, they kept on continuing to eat in silence. Once they’re done eating, Naruto eventually spoke up. “Himawari, Boruto, Hinata, would you please to keep this a secret?” Naruto softly asked his family members. Hinata immediately nodded while Himawari, with confusion in her eyes questioned her father “Why?” “It is an adult problem,” Naruto replied her, not actually explaining it. While, Boruto still looked confused and sad with his head down. “Boruto?” Naruto asked him. Boruto put his head up and looked at his father, he only nodded. “Himawari, could you please leave the three of us alone?” Naruto politely asked his daughter to leave the table. Himawari nodded, she understood that what they’re talking about was a mature conversation.

After the youngest Uzumaki had left, the oldest one opened the conversation. “Are you sure that Sakura’s cheating on Sasuke with General Hak?” Naruto eyed his son. “Like i said, i don’t know, what i saw was them at the onsen using slouchy onsen kimono with aunt Sakura on his arm and when i called her, she didn’t reply back, instead that man who i thought was Uncle Sasuke walked away immediately from us,” Boruto told his father, he had never experienced such thing before, becoming a witness of adulterous act. “Boruto, who were with you at that time?” Hinata asked her son. “Mitsuki and Sumire,” Boruto answered. “Would please tell them not to tell anyone about it?” Hinata asked his son out of concern for her friends, Sasuke and Sakura. Boruto nodded to his parents. As much as he had no idea what to do about it and as much as he knew that cheating was definitely wrong, his parents insinuated that he and his friends shouldn’t have any intervention about the issue, moreover that they shouldn’t talk about it at all.

That night, Naruto and Hinata were lying on their bed together. The lights were already turned off and both of them were already covered with blanket. Naruto couldn’t fall asleep, he was thinking about Sasuke and Sakura. He kept on looking at the ceiling, reminiscing how Sakura loved Sasuke, how Sakura would die for Sasuke, how she still loved him even after he tried to murder him, she loved him so much, like it was impossible for someone like Sakura would cheat on Sasuke, he was the love of her life. Hinata sat up on the bed, dark haired lady also couldn’t sleep. “Naruto-kun, are you also still thinking about Sakura?” Hinata asked him with her soft voice. Naruto sat up, he couldn’t sleep. “Yes, Hinata,” He replied his wife. “What are you going to do?” Hinata asked him, her lavender eyes were staring at him. “I don’t know, it seems impossible for me believing that Sakura would cheat on Sasuke,” Naruto replied his wife. “People can change, Naruto,” Hinata replied him. “I’m sorry but ... Sasuke hadn’t been there much for his wife ... he left Sakura for years,” She continued. The fact that he’s barely there made Naruto felt guilty. He was the one who gave approval to the missions outside Konoha Sasuke had asked for at first and it somehow became his duty to do the outside-Konoha missions. “Is it my fault? I was the one who gave him the missions,” Naruto asked his wife, Hinata could see that there was regret in his blue eyes. Hinata then hugged him. “No, it’s not, Naruto-kun, Sasuke willingly went with the missions,” She said to him. “Maybe i should send him back to Konoha so he could spend more time with Sakura,” Naruto told his wife. “Yes, you should do that,” Hinata replied with calmness in her voice. Hinata herself knew that Sakura’s pretty much like herself when it came to love, when she fell in love, she fell in love hard and when she chose to have an affair with General Hak, she probably had already fallen in love hard too towards that General. But, she chose to stay quiet, there’s nothing that she could do for Sasuke and Sakura aside from agreeing with her husband’s idea.

* * *

It was morning and Sasuke was in the middle of the forest, alone. With bonfire in front of him and a grilled fish. He was waiting for the fish to be completely grilled. A hawk appeared in front of him, bringing him a letter with a stamp from the Hokage Office. An order to come back, to see the Hokage and stay at the village.

What does Naruto want me to do? The mission regarding the cultists who were opposing the current regime was not done yet.

Sasuke was wondering what Naruto wanted but he obeyed his order. So, he prepared himself go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people know the term “Seven years itch” when it comes to cold marriage but SasuSaku had always had long distance marriage and i headcanon that it would appear later in their marriage. After more than 13 years of marriage, there came the blizzard, the coldness in their marriage. Sakura became a lot less tolerant with Sasuke’s straight-foward (cold) attitude. There, she found someone who was as good-looking as Sasuke, and he’s like opposite Sasuke, he’s warm, aggressive and flirty. He made her felt sexy again and that’s why she’s enjoying every second she had with Hak and felt really reluctant to get out from the affair even though she knew that having an affair’s 100% wrong.
> 
> Please review/comment some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing and they are highly appreciated!
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto and Akatsuki No Yona do not belong to me.


	5. Uchiha Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura went on holiday together.

Sakura woke up in the morning on her wedding bed. Sun shone through the closed curtain of her room. She looked at her right, it was a man with tanned skin and raven hair, half naked covering his body with the blanket. His blue eyes glistened with the ray of the sun. He then grabbed her shoulder and kissed her. From her back, she felt a wet lips kissing her nape of the neck. She moaned while she was kissing the man in front of her then she broke the kiss to look back. Another man with raven hair and fairer skin, with eyes as dark as the raven's feather. "Sasuke ...," the sight in front of her made her blush.

In front of her, there was Hak and behind her there was Sasuke. She sat up, followed by the two other men. She was naked, wearing nothing and Sasuke pulled her chin and kissed her while Hak's hands were on her breasts, playing with her nipples and his lips on her shoulder. Sasuke's tongue was inside her mouth, dancing with her tongue. His hand then went down to her clitoris, massaging her in the way she usually liked.

Sakura was highly aroused. Her vagina was slick with her wetness. Her husband stopped kissing her, he was grinning. Suddenly, Hak pulled her with his strong arms, her back on his chest, then he pulled her thighs to be spread open, holding them wide open, exposing her pink bush and her orifice to her husband.

Sakura never felt that excited in her life. Sasuke then put his penis inside her orifice and started moving his hips, Sakura kept on panting in pleasure. "Sakura, you feel so good" her husband's face was flushing. While the man behind her moved his hands to her breasts, playing with her nipples. Causing her to feel even more explosive feeling in her body while Hak's lips were kissing Sakura's "Sasuke, i'm going to cum ... Sasuke ... Sasuke," Sakura's back arched and she closed her eyes due to the feeling. She felt like she's going up on a rollercoaster and then it just went down, giving her all of the sensation she's been feeling. The woman came. Sasuke pulled out his penis, still hard. She became limp and weak due to her orgasm. Her husband then pulled her body and put her body leaning on his, her back on his chest and his chin on her shoulder. Her face was flushing and her lids were half closed already. "It's my turn now, Sakura-chan," Hak, the man who was sitting in front of her was smirking, his tongue was licking his lips. Hak pulled her legs, causing her to swoop down with her head on her husband's belly. The woman blushed when she saw her husband's face grinning. His purple and his black eyes were gazing at her face, observing her lust-filled expression. Then, with a surprise, Hak pushed his prick inside her crevice. She moaned once again, her back arched and she saw stars when her eyes were closed.

Uchiha Residence : Sasuke's and Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice woke Sakura up from her slumber. It was just another one of her dream featuring general sexy. She was blushing when when she saw her husband's face. Her heart pounded fast and hard. Sakura pulled her husband's vest and he fell on on top of her, she then forcefully kissed him, like she was going to eat him.

"Sakura, what did you dream of? I need to go to Naruto's office, we can't make love right now," Sasuke pushed Sakura's body down. "Sasuke! Why do you always reject me when it comes to me wanting to have sex!?" Sakura yelled at her husband. "You're a _fucking_ nymphomaniac!" He yelled back at her while walking straight to the door. "Don't blame me if i start fucking another man!" Sakura's blood boiled, she wanted to say that since few years ago. Her eyes were looking straight right to Sasuke's face. "What did you say?" Sasuke turned his face back, his eye was red in anger. He walked fast and choked his wife's neck. Sakura's memory came back to the moment when he pierced right into her chest, the pain came back again. Her hands were gripping on his husband's hand, her eyes were squinting and she could feel there was minimum air for her to inhale. Sasuke realized that he was too much. He closed his eyes and let go of his wife. Sakura fell on the bed, coughing for air. "I'm sorry," Sasuke then apologized and left his wife to go to the Hokage's office. His fingers left a faint red mark on her neck.

Hokage's Office.

As a friend of him, Naruto who was sitting on his Hokage chair could see irritation in Sasuke's face when he entered the room. He just ordered the man to come home but instead of having a bright face the way he usually did every time he came home, there he was, the Uchiha with grumpy face in the Hokage's office.

"I've gotten clues about the cult group head, they had a fraction of people who became the head of the cult and one of them is a woman named Tamami Miyazaki, and she resided in Konoha," Sasuke went straight to the report. His hand gave out a clear file filled with papers to Naruto.

While the blond Hokage was skimming through the papers with pictures on it, he asked his friend "How are Sakura and Sarada?" A very unusual question, especially when they were supposed to discuss the rise of an Evangelical Cult in Konoha.

"They're healthy ... Why do you ask me? You're the one who meet them more often than me," Sasuke's irritation could obviously be heard by the Hokage himself.

"Sasuke, you should take some time off and have a holiday with Sakura," Naruto's words raised Sasuke's eyebrow. Why would Naruto say that out of the blues?

"Naruto, are you hiding something from me?" Naruto covered his face with the paper, in defense of reading the report.

"I just think that you've worked really hard past these years, you deserve a holiday with Sakura ... beside, the cult is not an imminent threat, it can be slowly dealt with," Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"We still do not know it yet whether they're dangerous or not," Sasuke didn't flinch. He was as stoic and cold as always.

Naruto then pulled his desk and searched for something. His hand then was holding two tickets to the luxurious onsen that was newly opened at the outskirt of Konoha he never used them because he never had the time to actually go there and relax with Hinata.

"Take this, it's free hotel tickets at the outskirt of Konoha. The place is beautiful, it has onsen monkeys and the hotspring is amazing as well," Naruto handed the tickets to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even touch them until Naruto forced him to "I insist. You never take any holiday with Sakura and you deserve it, Sasuke," Naruto stood up and shove the tickets to Sasuke once again. His hand tapped on the Uchiha's shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be fine. Sasuke then remembered once more about Sakura saying about her cheating with another man if he didn't fulfill her "need", he was angry when he heard that. It something one should never speak of in the middle of a marriage, even if you're pissed. Sasuke exhaled. Their marriage reached the years when everything felt cold and distant. They probably need the holiday, he agreed.

Boruto couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Sakura might have cheated on his mentor, Sasuke Uchiha. His mentor was like a dream man, he was strong, handsome, cool and everything Boruto had always wanted to be since he first met him. But, his wife would cheat on him, with a foreign man with foreign power. _What's wrong with aunt Sakura?_

"Boruto! You should stop daydreaming!" Sumire waved her hands in front of the young boy's face. The boy was sitting at the chair at the lab where Sumire was working. That day, Boruto was going to test drive a new ninja tool the lab had created. "Is it ready already?" Boruto asked enthusiastically. "A little bit and it will be your size," Sumire's still focusing on creating the alteration to the "chakra saver" device in a form of a vest. "Sumire, what makes a woman cheats from a good man?" Sumire's eyes widened at Boruto's question. She never expected he would bring up the conversation. Sumire moved to Boruto's side and looked at him, she rolled her eyes down and started to think.

"Boredom, i guess?" Sumire answered, not really sure if that's the right answer. "Boredom, huh?" Boruto huffed, he exhaled, thinking at how disturbing it would be to his mentor. "Are you going to tell Sasuke-san?" Sumire asked him. "Hmm," Boruto put his index finger in front of his chin, his eyes were rolling up, looking up to the ceiling. "I don't want to make him sad though," Boruto's blue eyes gazed at Sumire's. "Then you don't have to tell him, you can just let Sasuke-san learn from other people," Sumire then opened the vest's zipper and brought the vest to Boruto. "Here, you better try this on, if this works, this vest could be the uniform of every working shinobi in Konoha," Sumire helped Boruto putting the vest on. "How are you so sure that Sasuke-san will learn from the others?" Boruto questioned it again, with his arms going outside the vest's holes. "The thing about adultery is ... if Sakura-san keeps on continuing her affair ... one day she'll get caught ... and if Sasuke-san knows about it, it'll be a huge blow for Sarada too ... it will become a huge bomb for a lot of people once Sasuke-san knows about it," Sumire zipped the vest up. "So, it's better if we mind our own businesses," Sumire said to Boruto.

Uchiha Residence.

That night, when Sakura came back from the hospital, she was surprised at the perfectly cooked foods served on the table.

_Did Sarada come back earlier from the hokage's office?_

"I'm home," Sakura shouted. Waiting for any response from Sarada. Instead, a voice "Welcome home" came from her husband. A surprising one. Her husband was standing at the kitchen, wearing a long sleeve black t-shiet and slouchy gray sweatpants. She still felt angry at her husband's behavior earlier that morning. But, as usual, she concealed it.

"Were you the one who cooked all these meals?" Sakura asked while moving closer to the table, her nose could smell the seasoned grilled chicken in the middle of the table. "Yes," Sasuke answered while preparing for the chopsticks, spoons and the plates. He still sounded flat and cold, like he usually was. "Thank you," Sakura smiled at her husband's effort. It's been a while for Sasuke to see his wife's smile, he smiled a little when he saw her smiling. "Why only two? Sarada will home, she will have to eat as well," Sasuke only put two plates on the table, causing Sakura to grab the plate from the plate holder. Sasuke stopped Sakura by grabbing her hand. "No, she's not coming, she's having dinner with Naruto and Shikamaru tonight, they have urgent matter that have to be finished by Monday, she's going to spend the night at the Hokage's office," He said. "So, it's only two of us then," Sakura replied while Sasuke was letting go of her hand. She didn't remember when was the last time she had a dinner only with her husband. It felt so awkward for her especially after she was secretly "dating" Son Hak. "Let's eat," Sasuke sounded so serious and commanding. He's cold and he always was. They both sat at their own chairs, facing each other's face. There were times when he was sweet but he would still be cold. They proceeded to eat the dinner he had prepared. It was silence between them. Sakura was observing her husband's face. The same face she had seen a lot since she was a child. The dream guy she had dreamed to have since she was a little girl. He matured a lot and he aged well. She couldn't help but to compare him with Hak. She had just had dinner with Hak few days before. The dinner wasn't filled with silence or "serious" talk. Hak made her laughed, he laughed with he, he flirted with her and sometimes he even touched her hand or her hair, causing her to be a little giddy like a teenage girl. Hak made her felt desirable again.

"Sakura, i'm thinking of going on vacation with you this weekend, to Yamakoshi Hotel," Sasuke's words still sounded like command. Sakura dropped her chopsticks on the table. She was surprised at her husband saying "vacation". She didn't even remember when was the last time she had a vacation with Sasuke. Or did they ever actually have a vacation together? They were always so busy with their jobs, especially Sasuke. "My love, are you serious?" Sakura's eyes widened in confusion. Was the vacation another cover-up mission they had to do? "Is it another mission at Yamakoshi hotel or is it really a vacation?" Sakura still looked confused, she couldn't believe what her husband just did. Cooking for her and asking her to have a vacation with him. "It's purely a vacation, no mission at all, only vacation," Sasuke flatly answered while using his chopstick to pick another piece of the chicken and put it on sakura's plate. "Will Sarada come with us?" Sakura asked her husband. She thought that they could have a family time together, the kid never spent a holiday with both of her parents around. "No, it's only the two of us, she had to help Naruto to finish his tasks," Sasuke said while putting rice inside his mouth using the chopsticks. Sakura still couldn't believe it. She actually would have a honeymoon-like vacation, initiated by her ice cold husband after at least sixteen years. "We'll go there tomorrow morning," Sasuke commanded.

Yamakoshi Hotel and Onsen.

Sakura felt so hot and flustered when she entered that luxurious resort hotel again. It was the place where she spent her short weekend vacation with Hak. She let Sasuke walk first, not saying anything and let her husband do everything for her.

When she reached the receptionist, it was the same middle-aged slender tall lady with raven hair and grey eyes with green kimono who greeted them. "Welcome, Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha," She looked a little surprised when she saw Sakura and ... a different man, the actual mister Uchiha, her husband. The woman smiled but Sakura couldn't help but to feel that those grey eyes were still judging her, scrutinizing her, perhaps calling her "slut" and "whore" in her head. "Please come this way, Mr and Mrs Uchiha," A young girl with short brown hair wearing a soft green kimono then escorted the couple to their room. Luckily for Sakura, it was different room, not the same room where she and Hak had made love in. Sakura exhaled when she saw the room, it was a big room, with private onsen as well, the same design with the one she had with Hak but different room number. Sasuke quickly walked inside the room. When the young girl left, he quickly unpacked his things and hung them at the hangers inside the wardrobe.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the whole day at the resort. That day, they chose to dip together in the co-ed hot spring(that required them to wear swimsuit). It was a hot spring exposed to the nature, they were surrounded by the forest that was still lightly covered with snow. The mist was so thick and the water was almost as white as milk, there were monkeys with red bottoms who were dipping their bodies at the hot spring as well. It was the end of the winter season, the weather wasn't as cold as it was and the water felt warm and nice. But, even though the water felt warm, Sakura didn't feel such thing from Sasuke. He's still quiet and cold. As usual. Suddenly, she missed Hak. Hak would've hugged her and kissed her. He would be full of surprise. He would use his finger to tickle her nipples and lightly bit her ear to tease her. He would joke about things and made her laugh. If only it was Hak and not Sasuke.

But, after few minutes of silence, Sasuke slid closer to Sakura's body. His arm was on her shoulders and he kissed her forehead. Her cheeks flushed red. "My wife, do you feel the onsen's too hot?" Sasuke looked concerned at his wife. He hadn't done such romantic gesture for a long time. "No, my love," Sakura replied while leaning on his chest. She was enjoying the moment when their bodies touched. The warm water, the thick mist, and her husband relaxed her. It's true what Ino said, Sakura needed a vacation with her husband. Sakura remembered every moment she had with Sasuke and that private sweetness they had together. Sasuke could be really sweet and caring when they were alone and that experience was priceless.

Suddenly, a sight of a green haired man with a big girl with dark orange hair surprised Sakura. He was a tall green-haired man with chiseled abdominal muscles ,he wore nothing but a small towel covering his private part and beside him there was a big young girl with dark skin wearing a pink one piece swimsuit. The mist was very thick, Sakura had to squint to see a good look of them. Both of them walked inside the hot spring. The green haired man rested his arm on the young girl's shoulder and he kissed her lips. The girl was flustered.

Holy fuck! It's Jaeha and Chocho! That crazy indecent pervert! She's almost half his age!

Sasuke didn't pay attention at all to them. He was enjoying the comfort, and gazing at the three monkeys who were also took a dip at the hot spring.

"My wife, they have monkeys here," Sasuke tapped Sakura's shoulder and his finger was pointing at the red bottom monkeys in the hot spring.

Sasuke did not seem to realize that far in front of them was a sight between his daughter's friend and a man twice her age.

"Jaeha-san, i forgot my hairclip, can i take it first?" The plump girl walked back while the green haired man took a dip in the water. He shrugged his shoulders down, while looking at the sky. He was completely relaxed. Suddenly, Sakura appeared in front of him. "Jaeha, are you kidding me?" Sakura appeared in front of him with wet hair and pink two piece-swimsuit, with her hands on her waist. Her brows were furrowed and she certainly looked angry. The green dragon stayed calm. "Do you think i don't know about you and Hak?" Jaeha scoffed and Sakura's heart beat faster when she heard that name and sweat was forming on her skin. "You surely know, what i mean, Mrs. Uchiha," Jaeha winked to Sakura, a wink that's more like a threat. "Sakura, who is this?" Sasuke suddenly appeared beside his wife. "Sasuke, this is Jaeha from Kouka and Jaeha, this is Sasuke," Sakura introduced Sasuke to Jaeha. Sasuke shook Jaeha's hand. It was awkward meeting new people at onsen. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's husband," he shook Jaeha's hand firmly, strong, it almost felt painful. Jaeha smiled at Sasuke. He concluded that Sakura had a possessive husband who certainly couldn't stand a man being a little flirty to his wife. Sakura's face grew even redder, the heat had taken its toll of her body. She grabbed her husband's arm and whispered to him "Let's get out from the onsen, i'm starting to feel dizzy."

That night, Sasuke made love to Sakura. But, for her, it felt more like a simple hard fuck with her husband being dominant and throwing her body on the bed and penetrated her immediately. He rammed it inside of hers as if she was a doll.

Sasuke was on top of her, enjoying her body, groping her breasts roughly and slamming her womb in his tempo. Sakura was used to it. Being his fuck toy, with her husband treating her like a whore. He always came home to fuck and then he left, and when he came home to rest, he really slept all day and never fulfilled her request.

Sakura didn't pretend that night. She was just gazing at her panting husband with her emerald eyes. He really was enjoying himself.

_Is it worth it? Was chasing Sasuke since i was a child and then ended up marrying him worth it? Was marrying this cool guy worth it?_

It's like her dream about Sasuke being a caring husband was shattered. It's true that he never cheated on her and it was nice having this childhood dreamboat of her only sharing his intimate moments with her. _But, Was his coldness in marriage worth it?_

"What's wrong Sakura?" Her husband realized her unchanging expression. Sasuke was still panting because of the sex. "Did you fuck then marry me out of pity?" Her question surprised Sasuke, her shaft suddenly went limp and he pulled out immediately. Her gaze was sharp, she wasn't kidding about the question. "Do you love me?" She was still lying on her back, her green eyes were staring at her husband's black eyes while sitting up. "Sakura ... we have a child together," Sasuke was sitting in front of his wife as well. "Did you marry me just because i was pregnant with Sarada?" Sakura was cold. Sasuke never expected these questions would come out from his wife, who loved him so much, and never even questioned him. "Sakura ... i love you," Sasuke hugged his wife, their naked bodies were pressing against each other. But, she didn't feel anything. "If you loved me, you wouldn't fuck me like a whore, or am i just your semen dumpster to you?" Sakura didn't budge. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, his breath was raggedy. "You only come home when it's convenient for you and left when it's inconvenient for you," Sakura's green eyes weren't warm like they were, they were cold. Sasuke wanted to get out of the bed but Sakuda grabbed his arm, strongly. "Sakura!" Sasuke twitched. "Do you want to escape again?" Sakura grabbed him even harder. Sasuke forcefully pulled his arm and left her to while walking the bathroom. He didn't say a thing, he just left his wife curled naked and crying in bed. Sasuke closed the door of the bathroom and look at the mirror. "Fuck!" He was cursing continuously. She never acted like that. He exhaled and he came out of the bathroom, wearing his sleeping kimono and Sakura's pink sleeping kimono on his hand. "I am so sorry," Sasuke kissed his crying's wife forehead while she moved closer to him, she buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, i will never run away again and i promise i won't be rough to you again," Sasuke hugged his wife tighter. "

That night, they slept together with him hugging her from her back. He couldn't sleep thinking what his wife had said to her. He never expected his submissive dear Sakura would speak like that to him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke tucked her pink strands behind her ear and whispered as he closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is obvious that Sakura built her marriage with foundation of fear that she'd lose Sasuke if she started to disagree with him. She loved him but at this point she couldn't stand being overly submissive towards her husband. Part of it was her fault actually for not being honest and just piled up every single anger she had and covered it with smile instead of properly communicating it when she didn't like something.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and please comment/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on continuing this.


	6. The Talk of The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villagers of Konoha found out about Sakura's and Hak's affair.

**CHAPTER 6 : The Talk of The Town**

Everyone talks about people they know and Konohan women are not exception. Every two weeks, they would hang out together at places at Konoha, sometimes they would pick a grill restaurant, sometimes they would pick a Japanese theme restaurant, or even burger joint. But, that time, they chose a café in the middle of Konoha. The ladies would talk about their lives, their husbands, their kids, the latest gossip in Konoha, sometimes they would also brag about their achievements too, including their children’s and their husband’s achievements. But, that afternoon, almost everyone came into the café with the same topic in mind.

That afternoon, Temari had invited the women to have a _high tea_ time with her in the cafe in Konoha that was made by a Sand citizen who moved to Konoha. Of course, the ones who weren’t busy would comply and they were Ino, Karui, Hinata and Tenten. Sakura did not come. Her friends suspected that she’s enjoying her time with a certain foreign General.

The café was unique. It was owned by a Sand Village resident who then moved to Konoha. It served Sand village’s foods and drink. As a princess of the Sand village, Temari got a special discount to eat there. They served different kind of high tea, compared to the ones in Konoha.

The women were seating at the round table near the window. It gave the perfect amount of warmth from the sun and also, the perfect amount of light to make them look beautiful, if they were going to take pictures there.

Of course, it all started with meaningless small talks that gradually developed into something _more _serious. Something about the _actual _topic they all had dreaded to talk about and they were lucky that the subject of the topic did not show up that afternoon. “Do you realize that Sakura barely hangs out with us these days?” Temari started the conversation. “Yeah, she is,” Ino sighed. “Does it have anything to do with the ongoing rumor?” Temari asked. “_Wait_ ... what rumor? I didn’t know that there’s such rumor about Sakura,” Karui was confused. “You didn’t know? I think everyone knew already, it’s like they didn’t even care anymore to hide it, i mean .... i met them at the coffee shop few days ago, it was well .... late night ... but, they were so touchy it’s just kind of unbelievable,” Tenten added. “Are you saying that Sakura was having an affair?” Karui asked all of them. Both Temari and Tenten nodded while Ino and Hinata didn’t move their heads or say anything. “Holy shit!” Karui was startled. “Who is the guy though?” She asked again. “It’s general Son Hak of Kouka,” Tenten whispered. “Which one is the guy? I don’t remember those Kouka men’s faces,” Karui replied. Tenten then opened her cellphone and showed the picture of the Kouka generals visiting her shops. She pointed at the man with black hair and blue eyes. “_Damn_, he is a _very_ handsome indeed,” Karui whistled. “With a marriage like hers, no wonder she cheated on Sasuke with that Koukan General,” Karui said. “But, Sakura is a married woman after all ..... it’s still wrong to cheat ... no matter how hot the temptation is,” Temari said. “Hmm, we never actually know what’s going on inside Sakura’s and Sasuke’s marriage .... Sasuke doesn’t come home often, does he? And .... didn’t he like leave Sakura for years? It is somewhat a miracle they’re still married until now,” Karui hummed. “Ino, Hinata, what do you think?” Karui turned her head to face Ino and Hinata. Hinata looked worried, so was Ino. “I ... i don’t think we should believe a mere gossip, right?” Ino was stuttering though she was sheepishly smiling. 

_Damnit! Sakura! As if cheating’s not wrong enough! You can’t even keep your affair discreet! _

Ino thought. “Well .....,” Hinata answered. “Perhaps they were just friends ....,” Hinata and her forced smile were too obvious. She was trying to appear unassuming. “Well, there were a lot of eye witnesses! Ayame from Ramen Shop saw them eating together at a restaurant, Shizune saw Hak coming to pick Sakura up from the hospital and Lee also saw them,” Tenten said. “Lee saw them? Where did Lee see them? What did he say about them?” Temari asked, remembering that Lee used to fall for Sakura back then. “He told me that he had seen them at the cinema at really late night ... He only said something like “why does Sakura keep on falling for the same type of guy”?” he seemed disappointed though towards Sakura .... he never expected that she would be the type who would cheat on Sasuke ....,” Tenten said. “Honestly, i have to disagree with Lee, that Koukan General might have the same dark look to him, but he seems to be more relaxed and more fun than Sasuke, don’t you think?” Karui said while observing Hak’s face in the picture. “Well ... i myself used to question how could Sakura be so perfect .... she really juggled everything all these years .... Sasuke was barely there and she managed to do just fine, her career is amazing, she still looks pretty and young and her child is an amazing kunoichi too ..... well ... turns out she’s also a human,” Temari hissed. “Well, aside from Sasuke’s lack of presence, why does she cheat on him?” Tenten asked. “Well, honestly i think the affair is only for sex though .... That Koukan General is really handsome though, i never thought i’d see anyone more handsome than Sasuke Uchiha here but there he was .... tall, tanned, with clear blue eyes and blazing hot, and i don’t think Sakura would leave Sasuke for him .... the woman had chased Sasuke since they were children,” Temari said while drinking another sip. “If the affair is only about sex, why do they show themselves in public places? It’s like they’re having dates like .... you know ... people who are in love,” Tenten explained. 

Ino, who didn’t say much quickly stood up. 

“What’s wrong, Ino?” Karui asked her. “I’m sorry i have to go i remember that i still have things to do at the flower shop,” Ino sheepishly smiled before taking her purple leather sling bag with her. 

She couldn’t stand listening to the ladies gossiping about Sakura. She was supposed to at least try to explain but there’s nothing to explain! Sakura was having an affair and it was the truth!

When Ino was walking outside the cafe, suddenly a female hand grabbed her. When she turned back, she saw the Hokage’s wife, Hinata Uzumaki. She was chasing her all that time, the woman was panting heavily. 

“Ino.... i want to speak to you about Sakura’s affair,” Hinata said while panting. Ino’s blue eyes widened when she heard that.

The women were walking inside Ino’s flower shop. Hinata was sitting on one of the chair with the table in front of it.

“What do you want to talk about?” Ino asked while she was putting a cup of tea with a matching pot on the table. “My son saw Sakura with Hak too ... i know you are close to Sakura .... so, could you please tell Sakura that she’s playing with fire?” Hinata asked. Ino rolled her eyes when she heard that, her expression changed. “Are you positive that the ones your son saw were Sakura and general Son?” Ino asked. “Yes, Boruto saw them together at a hot spring, general Son was carrying Sakura in his arm,” Hinata explained. Ino could imagine the view in her head. _That shitty wide forehead woman! _

“I assume that Naruto had known about this, right?” Ino asked while she stood up and filled two empty acrylic glasses with water from the dispenser. “Yes, he knows, he even asked someone to check whether Sakura and General Son had checked in at the same day or not and .... the receptionist lady said that they were checking in together for one bedroom that day,” Hinata said. “Oh wow,” Ino put the glasses on the table. Ino was wondering what would happen to Sakura now that everyone seemed to find out about her affair with that Koukan general. “So, Ino, could you please tell Sakura that it’s not wise to play with fire?” Hinata held Ino’s hand as she’s pleading to her. “Well ... Hinata ... i told her already and unfortunately, it’s useless,” Ino gazed at the Hokage’s wife’s face. “Hinata, may i ask why do you care so much about this?” Ino was being blunt. She knew that Hinata’s not that close to Sakura. “Naruto’s been thinking about this a lot and i want to help him to ease his mind,” Hinata replied, partially lying. It was deeper than that. She was afraid that if Sasuke and Hak were fighting and Hak’s dead, it would cause anger from the queen since Hak was the queen’s favorite. “Well, i don’t think even Naruto could knock some senses into her mind ... it’s hopeless ...,” Ino said while rubbing her head. Her statement caused a change in Hinata’s expression. She went silent. “Eeh …. I mean … well, perhaps there is a small possibility that she might listen to Naruto … they were very close after all and he’s her Hokage too …,” Ino said, trying to lighten up Hinata’s mood, even though she was pretty sure none of her friends would be able to talk her out of leaving General Son Hak. “Oh,” Hinata said, before their conversation transformed into another meaningless small talks.

* * *

Diamonds are a girl’s best friend. A very popular phrase that symbolized diamond as a sign of beauty and wealth in woman. The shape, the sparkle and how it goes well with anything make it a very valuable rock.

And just like any woman, Sakura also loves diamonds. When she was a little girl, her mother would take her to walk around the village and there’s one place that attracted her a lot. It was Mrs. Mika’s jewelry shop. When her mother was shopping for their needs, she would scoot over to the front window of the jewelry shop. There she could see golds, silver, platinas and diamonds, in forms of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings. The sparkles of the items attracted Sakura. She always liked looking specifically to the a big whole teardrop diamond ring that’s being displayed on the window. She found it beautiful. 

Sakura remembered that day a couple, a handsome man and a pretty woman went into the shop. Mrs. Mika displayed her collection of rings in front of them and they didn’t like all the rings that Mrs. Mika was displaying to them and therefore Mrs. Mika walked to the window and gazed at Sakura with a smile and took the teardrop diamond ring from the display window and showed it to the couple. The couple welcomed the ring with bright smiles on their faces. It didn’t take long for the man to put the ring on the lady’s ring finger and paid for it before they walked out of the shop.

Sakura had always dreamed that such thing would happen to her. A teardrop diamond ring given from a handsome man to her. But, a dream was just a dream. It never happened to her. 

Sasuke was indeed her dream man but he didn’t fulfill her dream. He preferred saving money for things he considered more important, like investing in houses and lands and Sarada’s training, which she had to agree because it was wise. The only ring Sasuke had ever given her was that ruby ring with some kind of tracking system that he had made. She didn’t dislike that ring but she was hoping Sasuke could give her something more. But, just like what her mother had taught her “Don’t expect too much from a husband!” 

Sasuke never gave her such sparkly diamond ring. Well, he did gave her quite pretty ruby ring which she loved. But, then she certainly got what she had wanted since she was a little girl, but not from her own husband. 

* * *

Doctor's Lounge. 7 AM.

Sakura was leaning on the bed. Her operation wouldn't start in an hour. Sakura kept on looking at the diamond ring on her finger. She looked at it dreamily. The sparkle and the shine of the simple design of teardrop. It was a whole diamond, and it was pretty big, as big as a corn seed.

She squealed remembering how Hak took the velvet box out of his desk and gave it to her. "I love you," he said before putting the ring on her finger. Then, Hak kissed her once again on her lips.

"Sakura, why are you here so early?" Ino was surprised to see her friend on the bed. Ino could see Sakura squealing like a teenager, gazing on her finger all the time.

"Hak had to go to train the soldiers earlier so i had to get out of his apartment earlier," Sakura replied with starry eyes, still looking at the ring.

"Now i don't even know whether your husband is General Son Hak or Sasuke," Ino rolled her eyes. She put her bag on the side of the bed. 

"Forehead, why do you keep on looking at your finger like an idiot?" The woman in purple asked.

Sakura didn't say a thing, she just showed her hand to Ino, with big smile on her face. Ino's pupils were dilated and her mouth formed an O shape. "Did that Koukan General give you this?" Ino said while pulling her hand closer to her. She was observing the diamond with awe. It was a huge rock. A whole rock. 

But, then she remembered how the other women were talking about Sakura and Hak. Their shameless conduct became the talk of the town. Ino thought that perhaps Sasuke himself already knew about it. He hadn't left the town for quite some time then.

"Does Sasuke know about this?" Ino sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course he doesn't," Sakura stated. "I'm just going to tell him that i bought it myself," Sakura added. She was able to say that without any burden in her voice. Ino rolled her eyes "Do you really think he's gonna believe it?" Ino asked. "Well ..... i can say that it's i got it from someone who just got broke and in need of money fast," Sakura smiled. 

"Sakura ..... do you .... know that people are talking about your affair with Hak?" Ino asked. "Eh...," Sakura's expression changed. She was flabbergasted. Does it mean that it's time to end her "_adventure_" with Hak?

"Yes, Sakura, people are talking about you and Hak, even Karui, Temari, Tenten and Hinata know about it!" Ino almost raised her voice. Sakura's expression turned into sadness. "I guess it must come to an end," Sakura sighed. "Yes, i agree," Ino said sternly. "It was a happy ride," Sakura could feel hot tears welling behind her eyes. Ino had warned her about not playing with fire. At that moment, she would be burned by the fire, even though she wasn't caught, Ino knew that Sakura’s feeling towards Hak had developed into something real. Something perhaps closer to love.

"Anyway, you should prepare yourself for your next surgery, i also need to go to the office to handle some paperworks," Ino said while tapping Sakura's shoulder.

* * *

Hak's Bedroom. 7 PM.

Sakura was sitting on the sofa in front if the king size bed using the hotel's kimono. Hak had just finished bathing himself. He got out of the bathroom wearing only towel, exposing his torso completely. Sakura was observing Hak's body, the perfectly sculpted abs and arms and shoulders and back, some scars on his chest and abs. The tanned skin that she's going to miss. She had herself a fine man. She couldn't let him go thaf easily.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hak asked the woman while he's blow drying his wet hair. "Nothing," Sakura replied with a sheepish smile. "Don't lie to me, i know you have something going on in your mind," Hak said. 

_I have to break up with him. I have Sasuke and Sarada at home. _That's what Sakura's head told her to do.

After the man was done blowdrying his hair, he walked closer to Sakura and sat beside her. "What do you want me to do to you today?" Hak touched Sakura's jawline and started kissing her shoulder and her neck from beside. The kisses were arousing. Everything related to Hak was arousing to Sakura. "Hak, can we not have sex today?I want to talk," Sakura stopped the man before he aroused her even more, she even grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't try to put his hand inside her kimono and groped her breast. "Sure," Hak smiled to her. Hak stopped touching her. He could sense that there's something wrong with Sakura that day.

"I don’t think we should date outside the hotel again,” Sakura held her breath. She almost said that she would break up with Hak, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t let go of Hak.

Hak's eyes widened when he heard that. He knew why she said that. People found out or perhaps, her husband found out. “Did that lousy husband of yours find out? Or is it your friends?” Hak asked, his piercing blue eyes were staring at hers. Sakura’s expression changed. Sakura immediately leaned on Hak’s chest. “Honestly, I don’t think Sasuke knows, but, my friends found out about us,” Sakura said, gazing at those pretty blue eyes of his. “Sakura, what will you do if Sasuke confronts us?” Hak asked. “What will you do?” Instead of answering his question, she questioned him. Hak hugged Sakura tighter. “I will not let you go, I’ll tell him that it’s better for you to be with me instead of being with him,” Hak’s soft warm lips then kissed her lips. Their romantic kiss slowly turned into heated kiss and they had sex again that night.

* * *

Konoha Cinema. 1 AM.  
  
It was late at night. Sarada and Chocho were going out to watch an R-Rated movie at the cinema, it was the uncensored version of a blockbuster romance story about romance in the middle of sinking ship.  
  
After coming out of the cinema, Chocho was squealing “Tamaki Yue is so handsome! The movie’s so good!! It was so worth it!” Sarada only giggled at Chocho’s reaction. It was pretty quiet outside the cinema, it was an hour past midnight after all. Most of the lamps were turned off and there were only street lamps.   
  
Suddenly, Sarada’s expression changed as if she saw a ghost. She became really silent with her mouth opened slightly. “What’s wrong Sarada?” Chocho asked and tapped her shoulder. But, the Uchiha didn’t react, her gaze didn’t change, she kept on looking at one direction. Chocho then looked at her direction as well.  
  
Familiar faces. Pink hair and black hair. A tanned tall man and a woman with fair skin. The man was wearing a dark blue kimono top and the woman was wearing a red qipao. The man was hugging her from beside and kissed her forehead. They were happily laughing together.  
  
Chocho could see tears came out of Sarada’s eyes. Chocho knew about the rumor. Inojin and Shikadai also told her about the rumor. But, not one of their friends was brave enough to tell Sarada about it. Chocho couldn’t imagine what she would do if it was her parents who had an affair.

“Sarada, let’s go,” Chocho tried to pull the girl away but instead she slapped her hand. “So, it’s true .... it’s true what people were saying,” Sarada said while her eyes were slowly turning red and they kept on following the couple’s movement.   
  


* * *

“Sarada, are you sure you want to do this?” Chocho asked her friend. It was midnight already. They were few meters away, hiding behind the bushes near the hotel Sakura and Hak were staying. Chocho was certainly dragged by Sarada. She couldn’t leave the Uchiha alone. Sarada was following the couple right to their hotel, with Chocho. She remembered that her mother told her that she was having a night shift that night. But, turned out that she’s lying to Sarada.

“Sarada, let’s just go back to my house, it’s very late already,” Chocho said, pulling the girl’s outfit. “If you don’t want to help me, it’s okay, just let me go inside the hotel to follow them, I need to make sure about the rumors,” Sarada said before leaving Chocho alone outside the hotel.  
  
When she was following them using the transformation jutsu as a random girl they didn’t know. Her mind remembered all the things she had eavesdropped from her friends. People were talking about them and Sarada couldn’t not to hear about them. But, she kept on denying about it, she even yelled once at her shinobi colleague for talking about it with his friends.   
  
“Hey, i think i saw Sarada’s mom with that black hair general from Kouka at the restaurant last night, they looked very touchy with each other”  
  
“I also heard about it! I heard that they went to the hot spring together”  
  
“I actually saw a woman who looked like aunt Sakura at the hotel and when i saw the news, it was the hotel where the Koukan Generals were staying!”   
  
“I mean who wouldn’t cheat if the partner couldn’t provide presence!”   
  
“Ah! I thought Sakura sensei was a perfect woman! Apparently, she is not!”  
  
Sarada’s heart beat so fast, and so hard, it felt like it could get out of her chest. Sarada felt her eyes became very warm, and she wanted to cry when she saw her mother and general Hak walked inside a hotel room.   
  
She thought her mother was perfect too despite her _sometimes _odd attitude. She was after all a respectable honorable beautiful woman. But, not anymore. Not with the whole village knowing that she’s a cheating skank.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, eventually, people found out about her affair with General Sexy. It was a public secret, a secret that Sasuke hasn’t known yet.
> 
> It took me months to finish this. I had so many things to juggle with lately. I hope that you’d forgive me for this incredibly lame posting schedule I have.
> 
> Thank you to all the commenters, I never thought that this crackship would attract readers at first, but I’m grateful that it does. Thank you to ExplodinPonies, Guest, Image28 and Yamzie for the comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and I hope that you don’t mind to comment some more, they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
